Better Days
by Wishfulwriter89
Summary: This goes along with An Unexpected Fate. Life before the dragon and before Arina left Thorin for so many years. It goes through how she was found and how she came to be the person she was. It shows a lighter side to the Durin family and a lighter Thorin. Read alone or with An Unexpected Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**This story goes along with An Unexpected Fate. I threw out there to see if someone wanted to read about Arina's past and how she came to know Thorin. It's something I've had so much fun with! I hope you guys enjoy it. You can read this alone, or after or during An Unexpected Fate. I highly recommend reading both! :D**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was close to sunset, and usually a Prince should be inside with his King to help take care of the last things of the day. Thorin found that he couldn't be confined in the walls of the city any longer. He wanted to go out and hunt, or do something that let him come out and get into the sun. He was proud of his people, his family, and the life they had built for themselves at Erebor. Usually, he wouldn't falter in staying by his grandfather's side, but a sickness had begun to work its way into his heart.

Thorin didn't want to watch such a mighty king fall victim to such a sickness, so he went out hunting to try and relieve the stress. Killing something and bringing it back for dinner would be a start. He was a fine hunter, he knew it. He was also the most skilled warrior aside from his father. Fighting was in his blood, it came to him easily. Walking quietly through the woods, he looked for traces of any animals and started to slowly follow a fresh deer trail. He moved through the woods for some time when he heard something that had him, pressing his back against the trunk of a large pine tree.

Thorin drew his bow and arrow, and held it down, but ready, and peeked around to see what he had heard. Something, or someone was running through the forest nearby and he could hear heavy breathing. Just as he was about to fire the arrow, Thorin froze when a woman came running from the bushes in front of him before collapsing after she lost her footing. She fell to her knees, and then placed her hands out in front of her and sobbed.

Shocked, Thorin slowly put his bow away and waited for a moment before coming out of his spot. She was covered in blood, and when he got closer, he could see that she had been whipped so many times he was surprised that she was even still breathing. Her arms had gashes on them, and her long brown hair was dirty and blood spotted it in several places. Her legs, he was sure were not in any better shape. Her clothes were in tatters, barely covering her enough. Her hand clutched on to something that Thorin couldn't see as he walked forward, and jumped down from the rocks. It caused her to jump and hastily look up, and Thorin instantly lifted his hands to show he meant no harm.

"My lady, what happened?" he asked softly as he knelt in front of her.

She shied violently, but didn't have the strength to move anywhere. She leaned away from him, her body trembling, and he eased his expression into a gentle one. He had never seen anyone so horribly beaten before.

"I..." she paused and shuddered. "Is there anyone with me?"

"No...Not it's just you," he rumbled to her.

He watched as tears gathered in her eyes again and she clutched whatever was in her hand tighter. Thorin sighed softly, and shed his coat that he had on, and moved slowly to drape it over her.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," he said softly. "You need help."

"Don't..." she went to protest but her voice failed her and instead a sob left her throat.

"Let me help," Thorin rumbled firmly.

When all she managed to do was nod, he picked her up as carefully as he could before making his way back to Erebor. He was sure that no one would be happy about it, but Dis would help him, and Oin. They were both good healers, and he knew they couldn't turn away someone who needed help. His sister was always a pushover when it came to that.

"I'm Arina," she whispered suddenly.

"Thorin," he said looking down at her as he walked. "Can I ask how you are managing to stay alive? These wounds would kill anyone else..."

"I'm...shifter," she whispered.

His breath left him in surprise and he looked at her again. Shifters had been long since killed off, or worse taken by Orcs over the last several years.

"Where did you come from?" he asked in a whisper.

"Gun...Gundabad," she choked the word out, her small body shaking.

Thorin managed to keep her talking till he got to the great gates of Erebor. She had lost consciousness right as they got inside so he picked up his pace and ran down to the healers after commanding someone to find his sister.

"What bloody happened?" Dis demanded as she came hurrying into the room that Thorin had managed to take for this poor girl.

"She needs help. I found her out in the woods," Thorin breathed heavily as he carefully laid Arina on the bed.

"She's...she's a shifter, Dis. She escaped from Gundabad."

"Oh dear," she whispered softly as she hurried around and got the supplies that she needed.

Thorin turned back to the woman that was lying on the bed and he carefully picked what was in her hand. It was a silver ring, simple and old. He imagined it belonged to someone very important with the way she had been clutching it. He set it on the table before he was shoved from the room so that Dis could work. Oin had joined her not long after, so all Thorin could do was go clean up and wait. When he returned, it was well into the night, but he had found he could not sleep.

Dis was slowly closing the door when he approached, and she looked up at him. "She's cleaned up. I washed the coat you gave her," she sighed tiredly. "I've never seen a shifter, but her wounds are healing. I'm assuming her body will be back to normal by sunrise. It's amazing...truly amazing."

"I will stay with her tonight," Thorin rumbled. "So she doesn't wake alone."

Dis nodded her head, her long black hair moving into her face as she hurried off. Opening the door, Thorin quietly went in and sat down on the chair that was provided. He guarded her through the night.

When she woke in the morning, it startled him. One second she was asleep, the next, sitting up and looking around her. He pushed his chair back and startled her in the process so he lifted his hands again, just like yesterday.

"You are safe," he said slowly.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"You are in Erebor. I brought you here last night," Thorin replied gently, soothing her in a calming voice. "You are in the dwarf kingdom."

"Dwarf kingdom...Erebor..." she said and looked at him. He could tell she was still so exhausted, and it actually pained him to see it.

"Yes," he reassured her. "I will not let anything hurt you. You are safe here. My people can keep you safe."

"How can you be so sure?" Arina asked, her voice trembling.

Thorin looked at her for a moment, taking in her fear filled hazel eyes. Approaching her, he pulled the chair over and sat down and handed her the ring he had taken from her closed hand. She snatched it from him, and he noticed tears fill her eyes.

"If you...are indeed from Gundabad," he began slowly, "then yes, we can keep you safe. No one followed me home last night and I saw no signs of them. They do not know you are here."

"They probably think I died somewhere," she whispered.

"No, you are very much alive," Thorin rumbled. "They just do not know that. Can you walk?"

Arina looked at him and then pushed herself from the bed and laid her hand on the wall for a moment. Thorin rose to his feet, and offered his hand to her, just in case but she didn't take it.

"I can walk," she said quietly. "Thank you."

"Then come," he offered. "Let me take you to get something to eat."

Almost chuckling at her suspicious look, Thorin turned to lead her from the room so that they could find her something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had been so wrong not to take his arm when he had offered it. When he had opened the door to lead me from the room, I felt my legs tremble for a moment. Thorin turned to look at me, and his expression softened slightly. I glanced up at him when he turned my way, and I blinked a little, almost ashamed of how weak I was.

"It is not a bad thing to ask for help," he said lowly. "I don't know...what you went through. But after what I saw last night and today, I can tell you are still weak."

"I don't want to remember it," I whispered and watched him silently offer his arm.

After a hesitation, I reached out and took it. He drew me to him gently, and then led me from the room at an easy pace. His hand came up and patted mine as I looked through the halls. This place was unlike any city I had ever seen, and was also my first dwarven city. The stone work that was carved through the halls could be rivaled by no one else. Dwarves sure knew how to build things and make them one of a kind.

"I'm sure after we get some food in you, you'll feel much better," he said. "I don't know much about shifters...but I assume feeding you will help you recover faster."

"It will," I nodded quietly. "It will give me the energy to heal..."

"Well good then," he rumbled.

I glanced at him for a moment and then around as we passed through the fortress city as we passed by many of the halls. We walked down a large flight of stairs, and he stopped to let me gaze down. Holding on to the railing, I looked down and inhaled a soft breath. The city was full of layers upon layers of stairways and rooms. A fortress in its own right. I caught Thorin's smile, and he chuckled when I continued to stare.

"I thought dwarves didn't like inviting outsiders into their homes. Let alone a city such as this," I said finally yanking myself back and he walked forward again.

"Usually we don't," Thorin replied honestly. "But I couldn't leave you where I had found you last night. I am a dwarf, but not a fool. I will not turn away someone who needed my help, and that was exactly what you needed."

"Thank you," I murmured, and then watched two older dwarves approach us as we entered yet another large hall.

I paused seeing the dwarf on the right wearing a crown. It was etched with gold, and as I looked at him I noticed how well it suited him. His beard was long and fine, decorated with metals to compliment the crown. He was the same height as I was, but his presence alone was something that had me stopping in my tracks. This was a King, and a very powerful King. Beside him, the other dwarf wore no crown, and he was missing his left eye. Above his brow he sported ink that went across his forehead. His beard was just as well groomed as the King's, and he had beads that separated his mustache. It was a simple decoration, and one that looked good on him. I noticed both of them had piercing blue eyes, just like Thorin did.

"It is good to see you awake lass," the one on the left said with a smile, his voice raspy.

"Arina, I'd like you to meet my father, Thrain, and my grandfather, King Thror," Thorin said formally and I felt my face pale as my suspicions proved me right.

Thror smiled at my expression, and waved his hand in dismissal. "Do not think anything of it lass," he rumbled. "Thorin here told us what happened last night. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. He'll be looking after you, until you are well enough to leave. And if you don't, you are more than welcome to stay here."

I felt myself fumble for words, so I just nodded my head and lowered my eyes. I was in the presence of pure royalty, and I had no idea how to act. "Forgive me," I stammered. "I guess I'm just shocked is all."

"Thorin will take good care of you," Thrain smiled. "I'm sure you'll see us much more. It's a lot to adjust to I'm sure. Take your time. You have much healing to do."

When they left us, I sucked in a breath as Thorin kept leading me on. I didn't know much about Erebor given what had been my life for the last twelve years, but I had known of the city by at least its name. This was the house of Durin, and Durin's folk. In Dwarven standards, this was a very important family. A direct line to Durin himself I knew that.

"You all right lass?" Thorin asked gently.

"Mmm, just need to eat," I said quietly. "I might need to sit down. This is a big change."

"You have time," he answered, his deep voice soothing.

* * *

My first several months in Erebor had proven to be a wonderful thing. Under the care of Thorin and his family I had begun to make a strong come back. Thorin had made it very clear that I didn't have to worry about anything. While I hated that they provided everything for me, I couldn't complain. I had nothing but the ring my father had left me after my escape from Gundabad. I had met his sister Dis and brother Frerin, both younger than him. His closest friend Dwalin proved to be extremely intimidating on the first meeting but over time I had grown to like him.

Thorin had helped me heal in many ways, and I was soon comfortable in a room across from his so that in any case he could check up on me if need be. Thrain had taken a strong liking to me as well, and I found myself under the wing of the royal dwarven family. Dis was a favorite of mine, she was tough like her brothers and just as dangerous, but she enjoyed being a lady when she could. Frerin was such a joy to be around, he was always laughing. He found fun in everything, and he made Thorin smile wider than anyone else. The sense of family among them was almost painful to see. Mine were all dead.

I was curled up on my couch after a long day of physical training to get my body back in to shape. I had not realized how much weight I had lost until I had been able to take a bath alone my third night in the city. It had put me in tears, and Dis had come in to help me bathe. Since then, I had gained almost all of it back. Sighing quietly, I tucked myself in to a book that Thorin had brought from Dale for me to keep me occupied when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, not taking my eyes from my page.

The door opened, and Thorin walked in carrying a hot bowl of stew and a mug. He set them down on the table and I gave him a look. I hated when he would wait on me. He was a Prince and I was just some girl that meant nothing. It irritated me that he never seemed to mind it.

"You shouldn't be doing that," I sighed. "You are a prince, I should be doing that for you."

"Hush, I do not mind," he rumbled firmly as he sat down.

Snorting, I set my book down and gratefully took the stew and sighed quietly as it warmed my stomach.

"And anyway, I let Frerin really beat on you today," he sighed. "Sorry about that."

I laughed a little and shook my head. "It's ok. I need to get back in to shape."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly, catching me off guard. "Frerin said you almost lost it at one point today. He told me you had a panic attack."

"I was hoping he wouldn't say anything," I muttered.

"What triggered it?" Thorin asked.

"He made me angry at first," I replied quietly. "So he used it. He's done it before...so nothing should have been different. Anyway, he really got me mad and when he tried to get me to stop he grabbed my wrists and yanked me down. I didn't mean to react the way I did, but it was such a powerful feeling that I couldn't stop it."

"What happened in Gundabad, Arina?"

I flinched and had to set my bowl down so I wouldn't spill it. "All you need to know is that I was held captive there with my family and I'm the only one who made it out alive. I can't...it's too soon I can't talk about it."

"I fear one day you might have to," Thorin sighed softly. "It's not that simple."

"No, it wasn't," I whispered. "It was a nightmare, and I don't wish to speak of it."

"Fair enough," Thorin nodded. "Eat then."

I looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to change his mind and pressure me to speak again but it never came. My shoulders relaxed a little and I looked back down at my food and quietly took a bite. I didn't want to remember what happened, even though it was still so fresh in my mind. Thorin was sitting across from me, studying me for a while before I felt myself squirm under his gaze. It made him chuckle.

"Sorry," he rumbled. "I just...I worry."

"You've only known me for a few months," I tossed back glancing up at him.

"That means nothing," he rumbled as I set my bowl down. "We have been there for you every single day. I've been there everyday to make sure that you get well. Don't fear getting attached to us. We are all already attached to you."

I tried to ignore the tears that came to my eyes at the words he spoke. I knew they were true. Thrain had already told me something similar. I wasn't used to dwarves being so welcoming, but this family was different. The line of Durin was something special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a long and awful session with Frerin, I was tired and ready for bed. I had skipped having dinner with the others and instead ate before they did before I retreated up to my room to take a bath. The session consisted of self defense, and also a little bit of therapy to help my body get back in better shape. I didn't always like them, but I knew it was something I had to do if I ever wanted to gain back my strength. The first week had been terrible, but now four months later I was back in top shape. My main goal was to be pushed so that I wouldn't have a panic attack every time someone did something that triggered my past. If I had any hope of surviving without these dwarves, I needed to learn to control myself if I ever got in to a desperate situation.

The hot water helped relax my muscles and I quietly washed the sweat off my body and cleaned off. By the time I was done, the water was chilly. Wrapping up in a towel, I dried off and got dressed and ready for bed. I didn't even have it in me to see Thorin which had been a normal routine. It was odder still that I was going to bed right as the sun went down. Lying down, I got under my thick blankets and fell asleep almost instantly.

I was forced in to a dream that I had not expected, and couldn't tear myself from. It was the worst I had ever suffered yet.

 _Chains drew my arms up, clamping painfully around my wrists. Blood trickled down from the metal, since I had struggled and tried to get out. In the distance, I could hear my mother screaming in agony and my father was somewhere roaring out in rage. My heart was racing as I looked at the Orc who smirked as he stood before me. He gave the signal, and suddenly tears were in my eyes and I was trying to hard not to scream. The whip struck several more times before I felt blood in my mouth, and I spit it to the ground when I cried out at the next strike. I felt the whip wrap around my leg and dig in to my flesh and I couldn't stop the screaming from passing through my lips._

 _I hung on to the chains, trying desperately to find control of myself and to go to my safe place that my father had taught me. If I could get there they couldn't hurt me. The body could be healed, but my mind would stay safe. A whimper passed my lips at the next strike and suddenly something dug in to my shoulder that stopped me. I cried out, and it mixed with my father's voice as he screamed in outrage._

 _"Arina!"_

 _I flinched at the sound, because it didn't sound like anyone I knew. The whip connected with my back once more, but I barely felt it._

 _"Arina!"_

My eyes flew open suddenly and I gasped for breath as I grabbed on to who ever had tried to wake me. I knew instantly I was awake, because of the smell. It was rare that I woke up without knowing where I was.

"Light a candle."

Several got lit around the room rather quickly, and I looked up to see who was holding me. Thorin was holding me by the shoulders, and I had grabbed his arms. He pulled me up, and his hands moved to my face. I shuddered at his touch and found that I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face without stopping and I couldn't help the sob that rocked my body as I leaned forward.

"Leave us," Thorin rumbled.

"My Lord."

I didn't know who it was, but I was glad that the door shut firmly. His hands ran through my hair tenderly as my head pressed against his chest. I wasn't sure how he managed to get in to bed while still holding me, but the next moment I was laid against him, resting against his chest. Taking the comfort, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and managed to calm myself down.

"That was bad," he rumbled after several hours.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice aching.

Thorin ran his fingers through my hair quietly and his other hand reached up to stroke my cheek. "Never be sorry for something you cannot help," he murmured firmly.

I almost apologized to that, and instead I pressed my cheek against his chest. He stayed like that for a bit longer, before I moved off him. I expected him to leave so when he adjusted himself and stayed, I almost cried again out of relief. He allowed me to press my face against him, and for the rest of the night he held me. I managed to drift off to sleep with his help and this time I didn't dream.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked slowly as we walked over to a smaller area where things were crafted.

"Thorin told me you were curious about these things," Thrain shrugged and gave me a smile. "I don't mind showing you. It keeps you from getting in trouble."

"Don't say that yet," I warned him as we walked up to a small forge.

I had seen the dwarves work in the larger forges and I had been absolutely amazed at what they did. I had gone to watch Frerin work a few times, and on occasion Thorin was even down there. Thror wanted his grandsons well educated and able to do anything that needed to be done. The Durin brothers were some of the best blacksmiths I had ever seen. Neither of them had truly enjoyed it however, and preferred to spend their time training or in Thorin's case alongside the King. That was if he wasn't babysitting me. The thought made me smile fondly, but I forced myself to pay attention to Thrain when he motioned toward the forge. He gestured to some odd contraption that I felt my eyebrows rise at.

"These," Thrain pointed ignoring me. "Are bellows, they are what make the flames hotter. It blows air in to the fire and helps build heat."

"Fascinating," I looked at the object.

"These are smaller than the ones in the forges. Those you have a huge chain that is pulled to work them," Thrain glanced at me with amusement. "All you do is push down on it and...ARINA!"

My excitement and fascination of what the bellows did had me wasting no time on trying to work one. I pressed down just as he said and then spun around as Thrain leaped back from me and the fire. I had never seen the king to be move so fast since I met him and I gaped at him for a moment to see smoke rising from his beard.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out before I could do anything else.

Coughing from the smoke, Thrain patted his beard for a moment. "Is it on fire?" he asked.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Is my beard on fire?!" he shrieked.

"Oh! No! No, no it's fine," I hurried through my words, trying to reassure him.

"What in Durin's name did you think you were doing!" Thrain exclaimed, his raspy voice rising.

"I...I...I wasn't thinking!" I cried, hanging my head in shame. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm never taking you near flames again. Come on, let's go do something that is less dangerous. Like eating," he muttered dragging me away from the bellow.

I grinned stupidly as he led us out of the room by the forges. He yanked me through them and then to where we could get something to eat. I tried ignoring several looks we were getting when they saw him tugging me along. My curiosity was peeked, I wanted to see the forges work, but Thrain was having none of it. As we came to the hall where we could eat, I watched Thorin walk in with his brother. They had been sent off to do something for the King, and were obviously done. Thorin had a serious look about him as he spoke lowly to his brother and I jerked when Thrain kept tugging me along. I couldn't help but laugh at the dwarf as he grumbled underneath his breath.

"I said I was sorry!" I whined.

"If you were not as old as you are I'd lock you in your room," Thrain said as he shoved a plate in my face.

"Father what happened? Your beard is smoking!" Frerin exclaimed as he ran over.

I put the plate over my face to hide it and grunted a little when someone else came up on the other side of me. Thrain grumbled again under his breath and I felt his glare through the plate. If I could die by looks, then the dwarf would have killed me several times already.

"Why don't you ask Arina," he said hotly.

"I..." I dropped my plate down to fill it with food. "It was an accident..."

"You nearly lit my beard on fire!" Thrain accused shaking a finger at me.

I grinned again like an idiot, and grabbed a mug to fill with some water. "I said I was sorry..."

"So what happened?" Frerin demanded.

"I'm sure it's a good one," Thorin commented.

I nearly threw my plate as I threw my hands in the air. "He showed me a bellow and I worked it before he was ready!"

The brothers looked at each other, and Thorin crossed his arms in a hard attempt to look serious while Frerin started biting on his thumb. Thrain gave his sons a glaring look and Thorin lowered his eyes to the floor when Frerin suddenly snorted and coughed a laugh.

"Oh, go ahead and laugh it out," Thrain hissed.

That was all Frerin needed before he was almost doubling over, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Thorin moved forward as I turned away from them all to walk off and sit down. His hand came to rest on my back as he led me away.

"I'm sure it was an accident," he grinned as we sat down.

"It was..."

Thrain didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. I decided giving him some space was good, and let him come to me when he was done being angry at me. While it didn't last forever, it was an awful thing to have a dwarf such as Thrain angry with you. He could be terrifying when outraged, and I was sure I had made him see red today. I was assuming I did good, because my day was usually never complete unless I angered someone.

* * *

 **I have had so much fun writing these memories of her. While most of them are just snippets, it also gives me room to write more. I hope you enjoy them!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the year passed in Erebor I found myself back up in my weight and in my ability to use my powers. Thanks to Frerin and his physical therapy sessions, if one could even call it that, my strength had returned as well. The nightmares had gone after the third month and Thorin and his family firmly became my own. To keep challenging me, Thorin decided to school me on dwarves since I was still so curious about their race. It kept me busy, and usually out of trouble. At least it usually did.

I grinned as I stood there facing Thorin and Frerin in the practice ring. It was storming today, so our usual time outside was forced down to the armory and through to the large arena that had been built to train soldiers. When it came to practicing with the brothers I was quick enough that they could never lay a hand on me, usually. It was fun for me because it made them so furious.

Thorin twisted the sword in his hand while Frerin sat down, sweating and panting heavily after an hour of trying to hit me. He had used a quarterstaff, thinking the longer weapon would help. It had not helped him at all. Now, I was faced with Thorin who held a broad sword. I crossed my arms, feeling confident in my abilities to not let him touch me. Spinning his sword one more time, he made a short lunge forward and I was moving. Dancing back from the lunge, I spun away from him when he turned and thrust the sword back in an attempt to surprise me.

"Just face it, you'll never catch me," I teased dodging each thrust and ducking from one of his swings.

"Just think, the faster we get," Thorin grunted as I leaped back and tripped him. "The easier it'll be to kill Orcs."

I laughed and bent back when he swung out and the sword went right over me and I flipped back on to my hands and back to my feet. He came forward again intending to swing out and as I dodged to the left, he managed to trip me. I hit my back firmly on the dirt but still rolled away from his sword. He cursed in his language as I leaped back up and he lunged forward. I ducked and came up and grabbed his hands and called on my strength and stopped him mid blow. Thorin glared at me and I smiled at the look, before I felt my feet get taken out from under me.

"I may not be able to hit you yet," he panted. "But at least I got you to the ground."

"Ugh," I grunted and laid my head back on the dirt for a moment.

Frerin laughed loudly. "The only reason you got her brother was because I wore her out for you."

"Indeed," Thorin muttered reaching out to pull me to my feet.

I took his help and then dusted myself off and sighed tiredly. We had been working for two hours. No, actually I had been in the ring for two hours letting them use me as target practice. Frerin got up, pushing his long blonde hair from his face and grinning again.

"I'm starving, come on!" he beamed as he put his quarterstaff back.

Thorin slowly followed his younger brother and put his sword back. I ran a hand through my hair quietly to shake out any dirt that I had missed. Walking after them, I decided against joining them for a meal. I was covered in sweat and dirt and I wanted nothing more than a shower. Heading up to my chambers, I quickly shed my nasty clothes and got in to a hot shower. When I was done, I dressed into a new outfit and threw on a sweater. The days were getting colder. Soon winter would be upon us, and everything would freeze. Sighing softly, I braided my hair and walked back to the mess hall.

Thorin and Frerin were still there, and I recognized Thorin's friend Dwalin. The dwarf was only two years younger than Thorin, but he was a force to be reckoned with. He was extremely intimidating and he knew it. Mostly he used it to terrorize me, but I was getting over his presence and instead found a good friend in him. Going over to grab an apple, I took a bite and jumped when Dis popped up in front of me. She smiled seeing that she had startled me and I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked tilting my head.

"Oh nothing," she smiled taking my arm. "I haven't seen you in a few days. Wanted to see how you were doing."

"Besides getting tormented by your brothers, I've stuck to my room," I sighed quietly.

"Are you doing all right?" she asked softly.

"I am for now," I shrugged quietly. "The change in the weather is affecting me. I don't like the cold."

"It doesn't bother us. I'll have some nice thick coats ordered in your size and made," Dis smiled.

"Dis you don't have to," I murmured gently.

"No you hush. If I don't I'm sure one of my brothers will anyway," she replied shaking her head. "Or worse, father will get involved. Do not worry about it."

I sighed quietly as we walked and she led me over to her brothers. Frerin was busy stuffing his face full of food and Thorin was talking to Dwalin who looked up at our approach. He gave me a sour look that had my body tensing. Glaring at him, I moved away from Dis and walked around the table and up to the dwarf.

"What do you want?" Dwalin asked coldly.

"I just had to give you something," I smiled politely.

He grunted and then I swear I heard a growl come from him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Dwalin how I've missed you!" I teased squeezing him.

"Arina come on lay off!" he grumbled. "You're embarrassing."

"Of course I am," I teased. "I make people uncomfortable, and with you it's just too easy. And anyway, if I wanted a true hug I'd just go to Frerin. He gives the best."

The dwarf in question raised his mug since his mouth was full of food. I chuckled and felt Dwalin wrap one arm around me and squeeze me briefly before I let him go. Dis sat next to him with a chuckle so I joined Thorin's side.

"Did I just get called useless?" Thorin asked tilting his head.

"Oh did I forget to mention you?" I sighed glancing at him. "Hold on, I might have to think of that for a while."

Frerin choked on his food making Thorin glare at him and I laughed happily unable to help myself. It caused Thorin to look at me for a second, his expression softening slightly at the sound. I wrapped my arm around his back and leaned into his side to hug him.

"You are very special Prince Thorin," I teased. "You saved my life, remember?"

"That's what I thought," he grumbled, wrapping an arm around my neck. "Ungrateful shifter."

"Spoiled Prince," I shot back with a smile.

Dis laughed with me when Thorin let me go, and I sat with them for a bit before Thorin was called off by Balin. Sliding over to Frerin, I shoved him a little and then stole a biscuit from his plate.

"Dangerous territory love," the prince glared slightly at me.

I batted my lashes at him and took a bite of what I took. He grunted and finished his ale with Dwalin before him and Dis walked off to go do something as well. Stretching, I got to my feet and grinned a little.

"Wanna go for a run?" I asked tilting my head.

"That usually means we get in trouble," Frerin smiled.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I just...I need some fresh air."

Frerin got to his feet quietly and laid a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a gentle smile when he nodded his head knowing I was feeling off. If I stayed in the mountain for to long, sometimes I felt trapped. Getting out and doing something in the sun was good therapy for me. The storm sounded like it was over anyway. He made sure he had his weapons just in case and walked out of the mountain with me. Frerin informed one of the guards that we were out and I moved off to transform into a Friesian.

Shaking out my black mane, I snorted several times. The storm had passed leaving sunshine in its wake. The ground was wet, and it was a little chilly but it was nothing to stop me. Turning my head to Frerin, I got down on my knees so that he could get on my back.

"Stay out of trouble!"

Rising smoothly to my feet, I turned my head to see Thrain and Thorin out on the ramparts above us. Frerin grinned and drew his sword for show and I saw his father smile slightly and shake his head.

"Onward!" he cried. "Charge!"

He hung on to my mane as I reared and sprang forward. His laugh was gone in the wind and soon both of his hands were tangled in my mane as he held on for the ride. I galloped down the valley and followed the path that would take us around Dale. We kept going until we were a good hour or more from the mountain and out of its sight. I snorted when we slowed and I found a stream that led to the lake and took a big drink.

"Let's not linger to long," Frerin rumbled. "I've heard that bandits have been using this road."

Nodding my head quietly, I walked through the stream for a moment and caught my breath before turning back toward the mountain. A noise caught my attention, and I glanced behind us for a second. Frerin had heard it as well and his whole body went rigid. My ears flicked as I listened and I moved forward with purpose. His hands tightened in my mane as my muscles quivered for a moment as I walked. I was still out of breath, but I knew if we needed, I could run. Frerin just had to curse us and because of his words I was sure we'd find trouble. Snorting loudly, I headed toward Dale again, not wanting to push our luck.

A low growl sounded behind me, and Frerin turned his head to see before out of habit his heels suddenly dug into my sides. Taking the cue I leaped forward and pushed myself into a fast gallop.

"Wargs!" he hissed in surprise.

I laid my ears back and my body shuddered at the thought of the beasts coming this close to Erebor. Thundering down the path toward Dale, I headed back up toward the mountain before I slid to a stop and turned around to see if anyone was following us. From the woods, I could see two of them standing there. They didn't have riders on them, so it was safe for me to assume they were just wild beasts looking for a meal. Patting my neck, Frerin looked at me when I snorted. Unable to talk in animal form, I simply turned and headed back toward the mountain at a steady pace and cooled off.

"Oh, look! There is father!" he grinned. "Come on!"

Pricking my ears forward I cantered forward and came up behind Thrain as he was speaking to a few guards. The dwarf lord heard me easily, and didn't even move when I went to shove him. He turned to face us, his one eye focusing on my own. Reaching up, Thrain ran his hand down my muzzle and sighed as Frerin jumped off my back.

"Father, two wargs are lingering in the woods outside of the south gate of Dale," he said reaching up to pat my shoulder since I didn't turn human.

"Just two?" Thrain asked seriously.

"That was all we saw," Frerin nodded his head, his hand still on my shoulder.

Thrain grunted angrily. "Those beasts have been coming around a lot more. Winter will be here soon, I'm sure they are getting desperate."

"What do you propose?" Frerin asked his hand resting on his sword.

Nodding his head, Thrain glanced at me and then sent for Thorin. "I trust you and your brother can lead a party down there," he said to his youngest son.

"Sir," Frerin nodded.

"Get rid of them and scout the area for Orcs. I don't want Orc filth on our lands," Thrain hissed.

Frerin nodded his head and hurried off into the mountain to grab a few men that he wanted down there. I let out a soft breath as I stood next to Thrain who glanced my way again and he reached up to stroke my neck.

"Make sure they come back to me," he muttered softly and I gave him look, obviously offended. "And yourself."

As I had been doing better, I had been venturing further from Erebor to see how I handled it. I couldn't pass up this chance to face some of my fears again and win this time. Having two dwarves that I trusted with my life was a plus to this task. Thorin walked out suddenly, armed with his weapons and wearing appropriate attire. He gave me a curious look when he saw me and I tucked my head against my chest for a second in a quick nod. I knelt so that he could get on my back and Frerin and Dwalin came out on their own mounts. There were three other dwarves with them that I did not know.

"Lead on brother," Frerin grinned.

Thorin smirked as I shifted slightly and then turned and trotted down the path again. He gripped my long mane and easily kept his seat even though I had no tack on. Leaning forward, Thorin ran his free hand down my neck.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked quietly.

I put my ears back and snorted loudly at him in reply. He chuckled a little, but it sounded like he had to force it. Turning my head I nipped at his knee with my lips before pushing myself into a canter. We followed the same path again and this time I trotted into the woods without a care. It didn't take us long before we were attacked by the two wargs we had seen. One of them exploded from the trees to land in my way and I put my ears back and snorted as he leaped. I turned instantly, and the beast met Thorin's sword and died quickly. As I had turned, another one lunged from the rocks above us, putting him right on Thorin who was busy.

Rearing up, I felt him slide off me, and he expertly ducked into a roll away from me. The warg landed on my back and his claws dug in but I made no sound. I reared again violently and threw the warg from me, ignoring the pain and spun around to make sure that Thorin was ok. Frerin charged forward to kill the one that had been on my back. For a moment, I felt fear try and take over my body but then I looked over and saw Thorin having some trouble with another warg. There had been more then two wargs, it had been a whole pack.

I charged forward suddenly, and surprised us both when I reared up and crushed the warg's back under my feet. Thorin drove his sword into its head and yanked it out when it got quiet. I turned my head to immediately look for Frerin to see that he was trotting back over.

"Five," he said his sword still in hand. "No sign of Orcs."

"Good," Thorin nodded his head. "Get them off the path."

While they were doing that, I stood silently and focused on healing the wounds on my back. Lowering my head to the ground, I blew out sharply and startled when Thorin appeared in my line of sight. He lifted a hand to let me know he was sorry and then grabbed my chin in his hand. His other hand came up to rub my cheek gently and I blew out softly over his face.

"You are getting better everyday," he said proudly stroking my cheek.

When he backed up, they were finished so I knelt again and this time we were able to take our time back to the mountain. I was extremely proud of myself for helping them on this instead of cowering in fear. I had to stop being afraid of them at some point, and I knew I was going to face them again in my life. It was better for me to start as soon as possible on controling myself when it came to wargs and other enemies.

Coming back to the mountain, I walked through the gates with Thorin and the others in silence. He slid from my back before I had the chance to kneel and landed easily on his feet. Arching my neck, I lowered my head to his shoulder and messed up his hair a little with my lips. He chuckled and swatted my muzzle as Thror and Thrain came over. Frerin came to stand on my other side with Dwalin and the others.

"Just wargs," Thorin nodded. "Taken care of. There were no signs of any riders or others in the area."

"Thank you, my sons," Thrain nodded. "Very well done."

"Yes, well done," Thror said, his voice slightly off.

I tried hard not to look at the king, because he was not the same dwarf I met a year ago. Something had changed in him, and Thorin told me it was a sickness of the mind. A gold sickness. Snorting softly, I lowered my head again and let Frerin wrap his hand around my muzzle and pin me to his chest in a hug. Thror nodded to his grandsons once more before moving off, while Thrain approached me after dismissing Dwalin and the others.

"How did you do then, dear?"

"She did great," Frerin boasted and I felt Thorin touch my neck.

"She did. Even killed one for me," Thorin added gently.

"Wonderful. One step at a time, I dare say you are taking more than one everytime you accomplish something," Thrain said with a smile.

Taking my muzzle from Frerin, I backed up so I could push my transformation back to human. Thrain immediately moved in so that he could hug me when I was. I smiled a little, and returned his affection.

"You are doing wonderfully," he beamed. "Nothing like the girl we first found. Far more trouble though."

I laughed. "I'm not sorry for that."

"No, you wouldn't be," he smiled as he turned to walk off.

I glanced at Thorin as Frerin followed his father to tell him the story and Thorin walked over to take my hand and loop it through his arm. I chuckled a little and yawned tiredly.

"Well, I'm sure you all are going to feast and tell tales, but I'm ready to sleep," I sighed.

"I'll see you to your chambers then," Thorin rumbled.

"No, go with your father. I'll be ok."

"I can join them when I'm done helping you," Thorin replied in a tone that told me he had made up his mind.

"All right then," I hummed.

He led me through the halls and up a few flights of stairs that took us to my chambers. Thorin stopped when we got to my door and he smiled a little when I turned to face him. Reaching out, the dwarf pulled my body forward and his forehead pressed against mine. I relaxed at the gesture, letting it ground me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed tiredly. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, you know where to find us," Thorin rumbled.

Squeezing the back of my neck gently, Thorin turned and walked off. I went into my room and cleaned myself off before I got ready for bed. It had been a long day, that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From the time that Thorin had saved me, I spent three whole years in Erebor before I finally felt strong enough to venture out on my own. As much as I wanted to stay with the dwarves of Erebor, the need to see the world called me away. Thorin had made it very clear to me that I'd always be welcome back to them with open arms if I ever decided to come back. I had promised multiple visits, since they had been such a part of my life that I couldn't just drop them. They had done what no one else could do. I had left in the spring over a year ago, and now I was finally starting to make the journey back to The Lonely Mountain.

Sighing softly, I stretched so that I could start moving again. I had every intention of flying the rest of the way to Erebor but something caught my attention. A large black bird came flying in to sight, diving from the sky. I knew that bird as one from the mountain itself. He cackled when he found me, and I all but caught the poor bird when he dropped in to my arms. He was breathing heavily, his beak wide open and his little chest was huffing.

"My goodness," I said gently, setting him on his feet on the ground. "What's the matter?"

The raven fluffed his feathers and snapped his beak several times. "Been searching for you for a week!" he said angrily. "The...the mountain...dragon."

I paused and the color drained from my face. "Speak plainly after you catch your breath."

The bird was silent for a moment and then looked at me. "Thorin told me...come find you. Erebor was taken by a dragon. Evil nasty thing killed many...destroyed Dale."

"Show me," I whispered.

As he took flight, I followed him after pushing my own transformation in to a raven. I was not that far from Erebor, and the flight only took us two hours. Dale was smoking, and the survivors were still hovering around and trying to save what they could. The once beautiful city was destroyed, laid in rubble and fire. Catching an air current, I looked at the mountain and my body almost went numb. The front gate had a gaping hole in it, and I could hear screaming inside. The unmistakable rumble of a dragon echoed out the gate of the great fortress city.

"Oh my..." I whispered.

"Follow me, hurry!" the raven croaked, as he turned his direction.

I circled around the destruction one more time before I turned and went off with the bird. Thror's greed had indeed drawn trouble to his people. I remember that a certain elven king had warned him about what it would do if he didn't stop. But Thror had not seen reason for a long time. That I knew of anyway. We flew quickly, and after two days of continuous traveling I soon came upon a great number of people. They were dwarves. I knew they were the ones we were searching for, and my heart ached in my chest. The raven took me all the way to the front of the group and I kept going past him so that I could land and turn human. I was exhausted, but worry kept me awake. Running a hand through my hair, I stepped out from behind the rock I had used and looked over the huge number of now homeless dwarves.

One dwarf in particular was already moving ahead of the rest after his eyes landed on me. Getting to my feet, I met Thorin in a bone crushing hug when he got to me. I squeezed him as tightly as I dared. He had dropped his axe and what he was carrying when he had hugged me. I couldn't help burying my head against his shoulder as he continued to squeeze me. I was so glad that he was okay, and that a great number of people had been able to get out. I tightened my hold around his neck for a brief moment before I took control of myself.

"What happened," I breathed, finally pulling back.

"The...grandfather's lust for gold brought the dragon," he murmured to me as he touched my forehead. "I knew this was when you said you'd visit again, and I sent word out the minute the dragon arrived."

"Arina."

Looking up from Thorin, I smiled sadly when Thrain came forward. Thorin's father returned my smile as he reached out to hug me as well. I kissed his cheek when he pulled back and I looked at them both. I hated seeing such proud dwarves looking the way they did. I wasn't sure what this meant of the Erebor dwarves, but I knew they'd be searching for a new home. They had no choice.

"I am glad you are unharmed," I said softly. "I'm sorry about what happened and that's not even the proper thing to say..."

"As are we," Thrain rumbled.

New footsteps approached us and I looked up to see King Thror himself coming over. He looked at me in surprise, and then gave a slow nod to me. I could barely recognize the dwarf who even now wore a crown and mighty robes. How he could still carry himself like that had a foul taste rising in my mouth. I kept my expression neutral and gave him a small smile.

"Good to see you are well," he said shortly.

"And you, My Lord," I replied softly.

"We need to keep moving," Thorin sighed, picking up his things that he had thrown to the ground.

"Where will you go?" I asked as we started walking.

"I'm not sure," Thorin rumbled quietly.

"Where is she!?"

I made a face as I recognized that voice and soon, thick arms wrapped around me with crushing force that had me gasping. I knew exactly who had grabbed me, so I had no choice but to wrap my arms around him. His blonde hair blew in my face, taking part of my vision. He had not changed over the year that I had been absent and he gave me another bone crushing hug before laughing.

"Prince Frerin put me down!" I cried as Thorin couldn't help but smile.

"You've been gone a year! Am I not allowed to be happy to see you!?" he demanded, spinning me around.

I laughed, unable to help it and caught my balance. "Of course you can. Still seeing the best out of everything I see," I teased, as he fell in to step on my other side.

"Of course," he mused, though I saw his eyes darken. "As much as I can, anyway."

I knew that he had been there with Thorin when their grandfather had fallen so far to his sickness. Thorin was quiet and more respectable when it came to it, but Frerin had been down right furious. I knew that many agreed with him, but no one would go against their king. I sighed quietly at that, and walked in silence for a moment. The dwarves of Erebor had been such a mighty people, and now they were forced in to exile by a beast and his lust for gold. The accusation could swing both ways, toward the dragon and toward Thror himself. Thorin had a new look on his face, one I had not seen before. I had only known him for about four years, but we had been almost inseparable during my time in Erebor. Unless he was with his grandfather, he usually made much time to show me around and teach me about dwarves.

"Thorin," I said gently, reaching to touch his arm.

"No help came from the elves," he said lowly. "None at all..."

I pursed my lips at that and lowered my gaze to the floor. We both knew why they didn't help. It was over those stupid jewels that Thror had withheld from Thranduil. Sighing quietly, I looked up at the clear sky for a bit. This was going to be a long road ahead of them.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, pressing my cheek against his arm quietly.

His expression softened ever so slightly and he bumped his shoulder slightly against my own when I took my cheek from his arm. I chuckled and then grunted when Frerin wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me in to a locking hold and messed up my hair. I tried not to shriek too loudly and smacked him hard on his stomach, making him laugh loudly. After such devastation, I couldn't figure how in the world that Frerin could still find something to laugh about. I'd be a useless heap had I been in the attack on the mountain.

"Let her go, Frerin," Thorin sighed.

"No fun brother," Frerin smiled and then yelped when I stomped on his toe with all I had.

Getting safely away from him, I fixed my hair and then sighed quietly when I glanced over my shoulder the dwarves that filled all I could see. Thorin looked down to me when I looked back ahead of us, so I gave him a gentle look. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

 **This one is a little short, but that's okay! I still have plenty left to post. I did skip a whole ten years to when they settled in The Blue Mountains. It seemed fitting that they did that first instead of going to Moria. At least that's how it goes in my head lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***ten years after the loss of Erebor. Dwarves are now settled in the Blue Mountains***

"Are you sure this is the best choice?" I asked, sitting on the couch in the stone room.

Thorin looked over at me from where he stood, having been pacing the whole room for the last several minutes. The dwarf prince sighed quietly and joined me, sitting quietly on the couch and leaning his head back. He tapped his fingers on the back of the couch, and the usually still dwarf couldn't stop moving around. It just showed how bothered he was about what was going on.

"We have no choice. My grandfather wants to march to Moria, and I fear no one will tell him no," he rumbled quietly.

"It makes no sense. You settled here in the Blue Mountains, why would he want to go back to that place?" I shook my head.

"He doesn't like it here," Thorin muttered. "No one can sway him."

"An evil lies dormant in that mountain Thorin. You are sure you cannot get him to consider another path?" I asked quietly.

"No," he shook his head sadly. "All the houses agreed to fight with him. There is no turning back."

I sighed quietly, and looked down at my hands for a moment. I knew he was right, no one was going to change Thror's mind on the matter. His love of gold and treasure that started back in Erebor had not waned since leaving the great kingdom. Instead, he wanted to go to the next one and start over there. I wasn't sure what caused the sickness, because I never read in any of the histories that Durin had been like that. Thorin looked at me after a bit of silence and he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Have a little faith, Arina," he smiled. "We'll come back."

"You better," I said firmly, looking up at him. "I will stay here with Dis and the boys until you return."

Thorin nodded and got to his feet. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

The day was gloomy as I stood in silence next to Dis, Fili and Kili after they said their good byes to their family. Dis didn't show any of the worry on her face as she hugged her brothers and father. The embrace she shared with her husband had me looking at Kili who stood quietly on my left side. He was keeping his expression masked, but I knew he didn't want to say good bye to anyone. Neither did Fili, but he kept a relaxed expression, and his arms hung loose at his sides. Fili was always quiet and relaxed most of the time, taking after his father more than his mother.

Moving back, I let Thrain embrace both of his grandsons when he approached. Glancing over, I saw Thror had not bothered to join his family in the good byes and it pained me to see him like that. He was not the king I remember, and I figured I hadn't known him at all when I had been in Erebor. Tilting my head a little, I jumped when Frerin suddenly swept me up in a hug. I laughed, unable to help it and hugged him back. I pressed my face into his hair and squeezed him tightly, unable to hide the few tears that escaped my eyes.

"Stay safe," I whispered when the blonde dwarf set me down.

"I'll be busy protecting Thorin from getting his head chopped off," he teased, wiping the few tears from my eyes.

"Don't forget to protect yourself," I replied, trying to sound stern but my voice shook.

"Don't worry about me," he smiled, hugging me tightly again.

Frerin touched my forehead briefly with a smile before moving off to go hug his nephews. Thrain smiled at me when I found him and he reached out to pat my cheek gently. I blinked against his touch, and reached up to take his hand gently. He gave my fingers a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"You take care of them while we're gone," he said gruffly. "Keep them out of trouble. Be there for my daughter..."

"You have my word," I nodded to him, and moved away as he turned to go join his own father.

Thorin walked up to me slowly, his hand resting on his sword hilt. I didn't want to say good bye to him, I knew it was going to be the hardest. He sighed as he looked at my face, and reached out to lay his hand on my neck to draw me forward and lay his forehead against mine. It was a common gesture among us to show our affection for one another. It was something I had grown so used to, that it terrified me that he may not return from this. A strong surge of emotion had my hand reaching up to grab his wrist and squeeze.

"Not to sound too pathetic," I murmured. "But come back to us..."

His hand tightened on the back of my head quietly as we stood there and he drew back so he could look at me and nod. "I will," he said softly. "You stay safe as well."

"That's easy," I gave him a weak smile.

"Usually," he mused, trying to cheer me up.

"Give me some credit," I laughed softly.

Thorin smiled at me, and I couldn't help it and reached out to pull him in to a hug. Throwing my arms around his neck, I pressed my face against his shoulder to hold back any tears. His arms wrapped around me tightly for just a moment before I had to let go of him as they began to march. He gave me a smile, and I backed up to stand next to Dis to watch them leave with the army. Frerin turned back to look at us all, and he raised his hand in a wave. He gave us that stupid smile and ran back ahead to join his brother. Reaching out, Dis grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly and when I looked at her, I noticed the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Ma! Ma!" Kili cried running in to the house, flinging the door open.

It banged against the stone wall and it made me jump from where I was. I had started helping her clean up the home in peace until Kili suddenly came in. Fili came following in close behind and excitement lit up his face. I stopped what I was doing when Dis walked out, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Kili, what on earth is the matter?" she asked.

"They're back! We saw them! They're home!"

Dis dropped her towel and seconds later she was picking up her dress and running out the door with her sons. They had all been gone two years, and we had no idea if they were alive or not. I followed them at a slower pace, terrified of what we might find. I knew that not everyone was going to get out of that battle alive and I almost didn't want to go see. As we hurried out of the mountain, I could see the dwarves coming over the last hill and I felt my step falter. Their numbers were far smaller than what they had left with. Dis also stilled at my side and her hand automatically found mine.

Looking at her gently, I gave it a tender squeeze and we waited. The others started coming out of the mountain at all the shouting from outside and soon many of the dwarves were waiting with us, hoping to find their loved ones. As the small army drew closer, I sucked in a quiet breath when I saw Thorin at the front. Dwalin and his older brother Balin were with him and I saw no sign of Thrain or Thror. Frerin was also not among them, and neither was Dis's husband. I felt my heart sink and I felt Dis suck in a sob when she couldn't find them either. Thorin's eyes found his sister, and I let her go so she could walk up to him, and I noticed she stumbled over her feet. Blinking several times, I looked up at Dwalin when he came up to me looking stricken. He reached out to grab my hands and I took them instantly.

"Dwalin," I whispered. "What...happened?"

"We...won," he muttered. "If you could even call it that..."

"If you won...then you'd be rejoicing and returning to Moria," I replied. "Judging from the look on your face, that's not happening."

Dwalin's hands squeezed my own tightly before Dis's cry of agony split through the air. Lifting my head, I watched her all but collapse against Thorin sobbing helplessly. Fili and Kili hung their heads, and I watched Fili embrace his younger brother. My eyes found Dwalin again and he looked at me painfully.

"This is no victory," I whispered.

"No...it is not," he replied sadly, choking on his words.

"Are you injured?" I asked forcing myself to handle what was going on now.

"No, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I cannot handle," Dwalin answered softly.

I tried hard to ignore Dis's crying, and blinked back several tears as they flooded my eyes. Dwalin pulled me in to a hug, and his shoulders shook silently. The tough warrior I knew him to be never cried, so I couldn't help but hold him tightly as he finally let the tears fall. Balin came over to us, and I reached out to grab his hand as well when Dwalin leaned back. I wasn't used to seeing the two brothers cry or look the way they did today. It shook me more than I thought it would.

Fili and Kili walked by us, and I saw that they were leading their mother back inside. They needed to get her to sit down, and from the tears on their own faces I knew they needed some time alone together. I looked back to Balin and Dwalin for a moment when someone else caught my attention as they walked over. Thorin's face embedded itself in my head, and I pursed my lips tightly. The brothers at my side bowed their heads slightly and moved back when he walked up to me.

"Thorin." I found my voice shaking when I spoke.

He reached out to me, and I found myself stepping forward to meet him. Thorin hugged me and pressed his head into my shoulder as my arms wrapped around him. He held me tightly, but his body was tense. I could smell blood on him from old wounds and those of his enemies.

"They are gone...all of them," he whispered. "Grandfather...father...and...and...Frerin. And so many more..."

My body shuddered as he confirmed what I had been dreading and the tears I had held back fell. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was crying as well. For the first time since I had met him, his shoulders shook in that familiar way that told me tears were falling. All around us, dwarves were crying, the wives sobbing over the loss of their loved ones. Families had been destroyed in that battle.

"Come on," I finally said, after pulling myself together. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Thorin leaned back from me and his arms fell to his side. He nodded to me, so I led him to his place. I had kept it clean for him, since I had been unsure as to when they would return. The dwarf wouldn't let me draw a bath for him, and instead did it himself. I went to protest, since I wanted to help but the look he gave me had me shutting my mouth. Instead while he drew the bath, I grabbed him a towel and a fresh pair of clothes. I set them on the table in the bathroom and quietly shut the door so he could undress and get in.

I waited for a while, sitting on the couch as everything sank in. So many of the ones I had loved and known for years were dead. Thror's foolish attempt to retake a dwarf kingdom that had been over run by Orcs had claimed his life and the life of more than half of his family. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I sat there for who knows how long. The bathroom door opened, startling me and I looked up to see Thorin walking out. He kept his shirt off, and I tried not to flinch at the awful bruise that spread across his chest. There were several small cuts in it that had scabbed over. His hair was wet but at least clean, and his face wasn't covered in dirt anymore. He dried his hair as best he could and sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed like his body weighed more than it really did.

"What happened?" I asked softly, going over to him.

Thorin looked up at me when I approached, and I reached out quietly to touch the bruise that was on his chest. He looked at it for a moment and then reached out to grab my wrist to stop me from touching further. He did it not because it hurt physically, but because he was mentally being tortured. I wasn't sure what to do for him, so I just stood there.

"Azog the defiler," he murmured. "He beheaded Thror...and I lost sight of my father after he led a charge. Then it was just me and Azog. I had lost sight of Frerin long before this. I managed to cut off that filth's arm and we drove them back..."

I felt my fingers fold in to make a fist as he told me what happened. His hold on my wrist tightened suddenly and I winced, unable to help it. Thorin immediately let go of me, so I lifted my hand to touch his cheek. He lifted his gaze to look at me, and I saw nothing but sorrow in his usually sharp gaze. I bit the inside of my cheek wishing I could do more for him and make this easier to bear, but I knew I couldn't. Time was the only thing that I could give him. Dropping my hand, I sighed quietly as his gaze left mine.

His blue eyes were cast down at the floor as he dropped the towel as his feet. Walking into the bathroom I grabbed a brush and went back to him. Thorin looked at me when I came close enough and he glanced at the brush in my hand. I was worried he was going to shove me off, but instead his head nodded ever so slightly. Climbing on to the bed behind him, I set to work carefully working through the tangles and moving his braids forward so that I didn't hit them.

When I finished, his head was bowed and his hands folded together. Getting off the bed and to my feet, I grabbed his shirt and handed it to him. He took it from me with a thankful look and slowly rose to his feet and pulled it on. I stepped back from him and gave him some space for a bit. When I looked back, I watched him slowly pull on his boots. His face was blank and I knew he only did that when he was trying to hold himself together. My heart ached for him, and as he rose to his feet to put on his belt, I walked over after I grabbed his coat and offered it to him. Thorin lifted his eyes in surprise and then slowly reached out to take it from me. He pulled it on, and I grabbed his hand when he finished. Looking down at our hands, he then turned his gaze back up to me.

"I'm so sorry," I said softly, my heart in the words. "So very sorry."

"As am I," he rumbled quietly, squeezing my hand. "Are you departing from us soon?"

Thorin had always prided himself with the fact that he rarely needed help from others. He was stubborn, and to proud for his own good. No one could ever convince him to do anything he didn't want to do, unless it had been the King. In some ways he was much like his father, and grandfather. The line of Durin was a stubborn one. The question he asked surprised me, and I looked up at him after a moment.

"I will stay here," I replied quietly. "For as long as you need. Until I get called away again. If that is what you wish."

He nodded his head, comforted by my answer. "Good," he rumbled. "Because I need you by my side right now. I would be a fool to say otherwise after this battle..."

"I don't think I could ever be cruel enough to leave you or them at a time like this," I answered gently. "Nor would I ever deny you what you wished."

Thorin's shoulders relaxed at my words, and he took a breath to gather control again. He had to go back out there, and his people couldn't see him weak right now. Not after what had all just went down. I realized then, that he was now their king and he had a duty to his people. Letting go of his hand, I nodded to him and stepped back. I followed him out the door and walked with him down to where many had gathered to eat. I stayed behind him in silence when the mess hall fell quiet at his arrival. His stance changed, and he drew himself up to his full height as he looked over all of those he was now in charge of. Every dwarf in the hall turned their attention to him and many were trying to dry their tears.

"We will honor all those we have lost tonight," he said loudly. "And we will make this place our home, and do what we do best. Together we can make it through this awful time. I will make sure of that."

Dwarves shouted their agreement, and I watched as they all raised their mugs to him in respect as they shouted to the king. In typical dwarvish tradition, songs were song and the tales were told of all those who had perished in the battle of Moria that night. Thorin did not join in with the festivities, and instead ate in silence and just listened to them. I stayed with him, and moved over when Kili and Fili joined us.

"Where is your mother?" I asked softly.

"Sleeping," Fili sighed sadly.

I took in the tears in his eyes, and glanced to see Kili sit on the other side of Thorin. Reaching out, I hugged Fili tightly and let him sag against me. He had already cried, and the tears that were in his eyes refused to fall now. Thorin leaned back from his meal so that he could comfort his youngest nephew, unable to deny him that.

"It'll be all right," I murmured to him. "You'll all get through this with time. Don't give up, your father wouldn't want that."

"No he wouldn't," Fili agreed in a whisper.

"Eat something," I said as he finally pulled away from me. "Honor his memory by living."

Fili nodded his head as he got up and went to get something to eat, and his younger brother followed close behind. I watched them for a few seconds, and then turned my attention back to Thorin when he pressed his leg against mine.

"Thorin," I said gently.

"I'm all right," he rumbled, and then glanced at my untouched plate and arched his brow.

I snorted at that look and sighed in irritation. "You are back for a few hours and already giving me a hard time."

"Eat," he muttered. "It'll make me feel better."

My shoulders dropped at that, but I couldn't help but make a face at him as I took a bite of the chicken that was on my plate. We ate in silence as Fili and Kili joined us again to eat their meal. I hated seeing the look of sadness on their faces and I hated that I could do nothing for them. The boys didn't stay up extremely late, and they soon found themselves hugging us both good night before going back to their mother. Thorin didn't last much longer after that either, and he shared a few drinks with Dwalin and Balin before he finally had to excuse himself. I stood quietly with Dwalin, and laid a hand on his shoulder gently. He reached up to hold my fingers for a moment before he chugged his ale. I knew he planned on having many more before the night was over.

"Arina?"

Looking up, I watched Thorin turn back toward me, obviously waiting and wanting me to join him. Surprised at that, I kissed Dwalin and Balin on their cheeks before I joined the dwarf lord. He walked with me out of the mess hall and tiredly made his way back to his room and sat down on the bed. He took his boots off and his belt, before lying back on the bed without a word. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at him as he laid his hands over his stomach.

"I'll go help with the wounded," I said gently. "You need to sleep anyway. There isn't much else I can do for you right now."

"You can stay," he muttered, looking up at me.

"I'll be back," I replied, laying my hand on his. "Always am."

"Stay," Thorin said again, this time his voice firm.

My eyebrows rose at that, but I nodded my head without a complaint. I was tired, but I didn't exactly want to sleep right now. Reaching out, I moved some hair from his face and leaned down to hug him. He returned the gesture and it was another tight hug that almost had me gasping for breath.

"This wasn't the outcome I wished for," I whispered sadly. "I wished all of them had returned home with you. But at least you came back to us. I wish I could do more for you right now. I'm sorry."

"Staying here is comfort enough. You are the only one beside my sister that I feel comfortable being myself with," Thorin answered quietly. "Some of the only ones I can be myself with..."

I smiled sadly at that, and finally parted from him so that I could go lay on the couch. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later I was jerked awake by a noise outside the door, and I quickly sat up and tensed. As I listened, I heard it was only a few dwarves stumbling down the halls and to their own rooms. Sighing softly, I looked over to the bed to see Thorin asleep on his side. Thanks to the light of a candle nearby, I saw his face contort in to a frown and his body twitched slightly. His jaw clenched and his hand that I could see fists in the sheets but he didn't move. I knew instantly that he was suffering a nightmare, and I swung my legs off the side of the couch and got up. Crossing the room quickly as his teeth ground together, I reached out to lay a hand firmly on his shoulder and gave him a slight shake.

"Thorin," I said firmly.

He came awake with a jerk, and not fully aware of what was going on. Thorin surged to his feet from the bed, grabbing my arms painfully and slamming me against the wall. It was a typical reaction from nightmares after battle, but it still startled me. I gasped at the pain in my back and reached out to touch his arms as his eyes looked at me without really seeing.

"Thorin," I repeated. "It was dream, it's okay."

Blinking several times, Thorin looked at me and then shuddered when he realized what he had done. He let go of me, and shoved himself back to sit on the bed, almost collapsing onto it. I blinked as my heart finally stopped pounding in my ears and took in a slow breath. It made me wonder how the other dwarves were fairing tonight. My thoughts wandered to Dis for a moment, but I focused on Thorin.

"Thorin," I said softly, saying his name for a third time.

"Sorry," he whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"No, don't be," I answered. "It's only natural to have dreams like that after such a war. If you didn't, I'd question your sanity."

His lips quirked in a slight smile at that and he took a shuddering breath. I sighed, still slightly shaken from what just happened. Pushing off the wall quietly, I went up to him and he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my stomach. One of my hands fell to his hair quietly, and I held him with the other. I let my fingers run through his long black hair before I wrapped him in a tight hug. When he finally pulled back, I knelt so that I could see his face.

"It is going to haunt you for awhile," I said softly. "But, as with most things it does get better. I would expect nothing less from you right now. You may be King, but that doesn't mean you get to escape the horrors life can bring. None of us are that special."

Reaching out quietly, I laid my hand on his cheek and listened as he took in a quiet breath. He was getting himself back under control, and I knew I just had to wait. Making a quick decision, I slowly rose to my feet and ushered him to lie back down. When he did, I joined him in bed on the other side. His eyebrow rose slightly, but he turned to face me.

"Don't get used to this," I said, offering a tease. "I quite like my couch."

Smiling a bit, Thorin reached out, and I took his hand quietly to provide him some comfort. I let my thumb run over his skin and glanced at his face to see his expression had eased. His shoulders weren't as tense as they were a little bit ago.

"You used to sleep with me when I suffered from my nightmares," I murmured. "It's only right I return the favor."

"You still won't tell me what happened," he rumbled looking at me.

"I probably never will," I sighed sadly. "And if I do...it will be a long time from now. My life started the day you saved me, that's how I like looking at it. Now get some sleep."

Thorin smiled, a weak lifting of his lips and I watched over him as his eyes closed. It took him a while, but eventually he did fall back asleep and he didn't suffer another dream that night. At some point he moved closer to me, and I offered as much comfort as I could. I knew that this was going to haunt him for many years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Good! Just like that!" Thorin nodded in approval at Fili as he stood practicing his swordsmanship.

He had been working at it for the last few hours with both young dwarves. Kili was more talented with the bow, so Thorin had set up targets for him to practice. I was sort of over seeing that to help so that Thorin could focus on Fili. Looking up from my apple, I watched Kili draw his arrow back and I picked up a pebble and threw it at him.

"No, that's to stiff," I informed him. "Like Thorin taught you. Lower your elbow, keep it straight. Yes good. Now...let out a slow breath and release."

Kili took a big breath and slowly let it out as he focused and let the arrow fly. It hit its mark just perfect. I smiled at him as he made a movement of triumph. He repeated the movement at least ten more times before it became easy for him.

"Good job. The more you do this the easier it'll be," I nodded. "Soon you'll be the best."

"Are you good with a bow, Arina?" Kili asked coming over.

"Sort of, not really," I chuckled. "I never really went through any training to be good with weapons."

"Why not?"

"Because she's fast enough to dodge most of them," Thorin commented as he walked over with Fili. "Your uncle Frerin and I used her as target practice a lot. It was a good anger release since she was infuriating."

I laughed at him and handed them both something to drink since Kili had already grabbed his water. "Still haven't landed a blow yet. All those times you tripped me, I let you."

"Don't tempt me to change that." Thorin glanced in my direction from where I sat on my rock.

I smiled at his remark and sighed loudly. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your nephews, Thorin."

I had been very careful about not calling him King or any kind of formal title over the past several months. While others usually addressed him this way, I noticed he didn't exactly enjoy it. The wounds of losing his family were still too fresh in his mind. Thorin shifted slightly in irritation and it brought me to attention. Narrowing my eyes, I put my apple down and was jumping the moment his sword swung out. Laughing, I landed lightly on my feet and put my hands on my hips.

"Can't pass it up can you?" I teased, as Fili and Kili grinned.

"One of these days," Thorin snorted. "Fili, Kili go ahead and go back and clean up. I'll go out hunting with Arina and get things for our dinner tonight. Your mother said she wanted a small dinner tonight and she specifically wants fish."

"All right," Kili grinned and yanked his brother toward the mountain.

Thorin put his sword away and so I walked over to him when I knew he was done taunting me. He reached down and grabbed the large basket he had brought out and slung it over his shoulder.

"You look exhausted. You've not been sleeping well," I said gently as we headed off toward the river.

"Dreams," he grunted quietly.

"I wasn't with you last night," I mused. "Or for the past several. Dis has been needing help with a few things. Have you been a little too comforted by my presence?"

Thorin gave a soft chuckle. "It is a possibility. Now I understand how you felt when you had your dreams," he sighed.

I gave him a gentle look. "I'll help Dis tonight and when I'm done I'll join you. I do miss my couch," I sighed thoughtfully.

The dwarf gave a smile, but I could tell he was still haunted. He hated how weak he felt when he wasn't doing what needed to be done. For the past several months he had almost drowned himself in work and anything that could distract him long enough to keep the awful memories at bay. He had blossomed in to a wonderful King in such a short time, and the Blue Mountains were flourishing under his care. Such hard work was slowly paying off, but I knew that at the end of the day Thorin sometimes felt that he was back at the battle.

"Everything that you are feeling is all right you know," I said gently as we came up on the river.

Thorin looked at me, hiding the surprise that I knew he felt. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not blind," I sighed. "You work so hard, and at the end of the day sometimes it isn't good enough. I'm telling you that it is ok to grieve. Even if you are the King, it is ok to feel this way. They were your family. You should miss them, and mourn them. You can't hide it from me."

He sighed quietly, and ran a hand through his hair to get some loose strands out of his face. I didn't expect him to reply, so I moved forward and looked down at the water. It was a shallow river, but slow moving. We had gone to a spot that we knew was usually full of fish actively passing through. Pushing my transformation, I turned into a large jaguar and perched myself on a large rock that would put me in a good position to catch fish, and to throw them toward Thorin.

"Ready," he nodded when I glanced at him.

Flicking my tail back and forth lightly, I focused for a moment before I rose to my feet. Striking out, I dug my claws in to one fish and tossed it up out of the water. Thorin moved quickly and caught it easily. I let the water still before I struck out for another one, and copied my previous movement. We caught at least eight fish, and I had taken my time so that Thorin could gut them and set them in the basket. Stretching when we finished, I jumped off the rock and landed beside him as he picked up the full basket. As he walked forward giving me his back, I transformed back to my human form and followed him. Cracking my shoulders quietly, I sighed and glanced at him when I reached his side. His gaze appeared slightly clouded, and I knew he was thinking about something. Reaching out to him, I laid my hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," he rumbled softly.

"You sure?" I arched my brow.

He couldn't hide the smile, and wrapped his arm around my neck and drew me in for a slight hug. His chin rested on the top of my head briefly, before he let me go to keep walking. I relaxed after the gesture, and followed him back in to the mountain so that we could give what we had caught to Dis. I could hear the familiar noises deep within the mountain of dwarves mining, and the sounds of chores being done. It was a good sound to hear, because it meant things were going well.

Walking in to Dis's home, Thorin put the basket on one of the counters as she turned around to smile. "Lovely," she smiled.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked. "I can run in to town for you."

"Actually, yes there is," she grinned at the offer. "Can you go and grab some bread and I also need lemons for the fish. I have the spices, but I realized I was out of the lemons."

"Anything else?" I teased, as I walked over to grab my cloak hanging on the hook.

"No...no that's it I think," Dis chuckled, as she got to work on making a pie.

"I'll be back then," I smiled.

"Take Fili with you," Thorin rumbled as he joined me by the door. "There have been a few disturbances in town lately."

"The world of men," I sighed sourly, and he grunted in agreement. "Go do your king stuff for a while. I'll find you when dinner is ready. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine," Thorin rumbled with a nod after motioning to Fili to join me.

"Take a shower while you are at it," I grinned, and danced away when he gave me an evil glance.

"You should smell yourself," he hissed back.

" I will take one when I get back from town," I elbowed him in the side sharply.

It took all of his control not to put me in a headlock when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. "What I want to do to you is not very polite," he hissed. "You're lucky."

I laughed and wrapped an arm around his back in a brief embrace. "Go to work, I have shopping to do!"

When he let go of me, Fili and I hurried from the house. We grabbed a pony for him and a horse for me to take in to the town, instead of walking. If we walked it would surely take us much longer. Riding would get us there in at least fifteen minutes. The town wasn't such a bad one when it came to trade and food. They were well stocked with plenty of things in the market, and it was the only decent place in that town.

"Are you armed?" I asked Fili, as we trotted up the hill.

"I am," he nodded.

"Good, let's just hope we get in and out of there without a conflict," I sighed.

Pushing the animals in to a canter, we made our way toward the market as quickly as we could. I got out of the saddle and tied the horse to the post next to Fili. He joined my side when I waited for him, and I made my way forward. I couldn't stand men, or their world. Many of them were so disgusting that I kept my visits rare. The only places that seemed worth it was any city that held royalty. Glancing over to Fili, I noticed his posture and it made me smile.

"So confident," I teased, making him grin.

"Shut it," he muttered with false anger.

I chuckled and went to pay for two loaves of bread. The woman smiled at me, and took the money after she handed me the breads. I put them in the bag, and walked along and looked at the fresh fruit they had. I only needed lemons after that so I grabbed six of them, knowing that was plenty but I'd rather have more then less. Paying for those, I added them to the bag and kept walking.

"A few men are eyeing us on the outside of the market," Fili said lowly.

"What's been going on?" I asked as we slowed our pace.

"Dwalin said that there is this group that came in that is bent over making a scene with any dwarf they find," he replied. "He's been in several tussles with them over the last week or so."

"Of course," I rumbled as we got to our animals. "Given the way they dress, I can tell they aren't friendly. Those kind of men are sent out to kill. I just don't know who they'd be looking for. Have they been here long?"

"So far only the week," Fili answered standing by me as I put the things in my saddle bag.

"I really don't feel like getting in to a fight. Especially with you here," I sighed.

"I can handle myself, Arina," he shrugged. "I'm young but I'm not stupid."

"You always act older than what you are," I smiled as he helped me in to the saddle.

As he walked around to get on his pony, I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a few of the men moving. They were going to try and cut us off, and I noticed that their eyes were on Fili.

"Be silent," I said softly looking to Fili. "And get ready to hang on."

When he nodded, I turned my horse and he followed. Like I had guessed, they came in to our path and made us stop. I leaned down and patted my stallion on the neck. He arched and gave me a loud snort, understanding that something was wrong.

"I'm going to need your help," I whispered to him softly, and he flicked an ear toward me. "I'll need you to be intimidating here in a moment. Can you do that?"

He snorted loudly when I leaned back up and I moved him so that he blocked Fili and his pony. I glanced at the dwarf prince who tensed when I put myself between him and the danger. I knew he took after his uncle and his father in that he'd rather be the one to get hurt then someone else.

"Gentlemen," I greeted coolly. "I'm really not looking for any trouble today, and I advise that you look elsewhere."

"Is that so?" one asked with a smirk.

He was missing an eye, and for the life of me he was the most unpleasant looking man I had ever laid eyes on. I almost grunted in reply, but instead I simply nodded my head. I eyed them quietly for a long moment, trying to figure out why they could be possible.

"Yes, now please move," I said flatly.

"See we've heard some rumors," the man smiled at me, showing his nasty teeth. "There are those out there who'd pay a lot of money for a shifter. Apparently one has been living around here."

I controlled myself and gave him a startled laugh that caught him off guard. "Really?" I asked, faking curiosity. "I've never seen one!"

"You haven't?"

"Sir, I don't even know what I'd be looking for if I was trying!" I smiled. "Now please, we must be on our way back to the mountain. I don't want to upset the king."

"I'm sure he wouldn't care to be missing a few people from his mountain," he grunted.

"Yes, he would," I said softly.

I looked to Fili who smiled quietly at me and I leaned down to pat the stallion again. I didn't feel like getting caught or giving myself away. I listened to the men, who thought I'd be a pretty slave and they could just kill Fili and be done with it. I narrowed my eyes at the man I was speaking to, and he gave me another disgusting smile.

"Now," I said softly, digging my heels into his sides.

The stallion lunged forward, lifting half way off his front legs and slamming them to the ground in front of the man I had been speaking to. Gasping, he stumbled back and I let the stallion snake his head out with a snap of his teeth. The moment we had a clear path, I nodded to Fili who kicked his pony forward.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be boys," I glared. "If Thorin gets sent up here, your heads will be on pikes."

That seemed to unsettle them enough to make them move back and I let the stallion canter after Fili. We easily caught up after a few minutes and Fili grinned beside me. I glanced at him as my own horse settled his canter to keep pace with his pony. I rolled my eyes at his grin and adjusted my reins.

"If I'd taken Kili I'm sure we'd have been dead," I laughed.

"He never would have been able to keep his mouth shut," he grinned.

I laughed again and nodded. "Let's not tell Thorin of this. It'll make him want to actually go in to the village. We don't need to send him off like that."

"Agreed," Fili nodded.

We arrived back at the stable and I handed the stallion over to one of the hands. "Give this boy extra tonight. He did a mighty fine job."

"Yes ma'am."

Fili took the bags from me and we went back to the house to hand things over to Dis who was quite happy with how fast we had been. I chuckled and headed out to Thorin's room to see if he was in there. If he wasn't, I had every intention of using his large shower. I loved his bathroom for the size of it alone. Sneaking in the door, I listened and was glad to hear he wasn't back yet. I quickly took advantage and shut the door and got in the shower quickly and washed off. My clothes were usually in his room anyway, and from the looks of it, he had laid a new outfit over the couch for me.

"Stubborn dwarf," I muttered as I dried off. "Always buying me stuff."

"Best make yourself presentable then," Thorin said from outside the door, making me jump.

I hurried behind the screen so that he could come in after I snatched the skirt and top from the couch. "You can come in."

"And why are you in here?" he asked, as he shut the door.

I pulled on my clothes and then walked out after putting my slippers on instead. I smiled at him when he turned to look at me and his eyebrow arched slightly. I usually tried not to wear to many of the things he bought me, but the skirt had been too beautiful to pass up. I gave him a smile at the look he gave me.

"You actually are wearing something I got you," he chuckled, giving me a teasing smile.

Chuckling, I ran the brush through my hair. "I decided on being nice. And to answer your question my things were in here."

"Oh thank you," he rumbled graciously as he went to go shower as well.

Sitting down on the couch, I closed my eyes for a moment when someone pressed against the shields in my mind. I flinched at the invasion, but knew exactly who it was.

 _Little shifter, how are you doing?_

 _Lady Galadriel. Are you contacting me on behalf of Lord Elrond?_ I thought to her.

 _I am. He wants to know how the dwarves are._

 _They are holding in there. Thorin is doing better everyday. You have made it clear to him that I will not leave this place until I'm certain they are all right?_ I asked firmly.

 _I have, Arina. We are watching over you. Keep your powers secret unless you are among those you trust. You'll be able to stay longer if you do._ She said as she slipped from my head.

I blinked a little and then focused again to see that Thorin was out of the shower and dressed already. When he looked at me, he tilted his head very slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I nodded. "Just, got lost in my thoughts again."

I ran my fingers through my hair quietly, and went to start braiding it when he came over and stopped me.

"Let me," he rumbled.

My body tensed slightly and I eyed him warily. It was an extremely intimate gesture and I usually avoided ever touching his hair, or even brushing it. He noticed my tension and he gave me an irritated glance.

"Relax. I've done far more in terms of taking care of you," he said firmly as he sat down. "Don't take it personally. I just...it comforts me."

"You are having a hard time today," I said quietly as I turned to let him braid my hair.

"I am," he admitted, as he ran the brush through my hair and parted it so he could start braiding.

I fell quiet as he focused on what he was doing and I closed my eyes as he worked. For a dwarf, he was extremely good at braiding. I would have guessed that their fingers were to short and thick but Thorin had always made it look easy. Just like wielding a sword to him was easy. He did two braids, and I kept a few strands down by my face so that it wasn't all up.

"Done," he rumbled.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

Swinging my legs back over so that my feet were on the ground, I put my slippers back on. Thorin watched me for a moment so I leaned against him to get him back to the present.

"We should go," I reminded him gently.

Nodding his head, Thorin rose to his feet and pulled me up with him. I chuckled and followed him back to Dis's house so that we could have dinner as a family. They were more my family than I had before. Like I had said, mine were all dead. These dwarves were all I had, and they were so special to me.

* * *

 **:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't help the profanity that passed from my lips at the sudden pain I was in. I had been out gathering herbs with Dis when an arrow had lodged itself in my shoulder. Another one flew and stuck in my leg making me cry out. I swung around carefully, and looked to see what had attacked me. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of Orcs coming through the woods.

"Dis run!" I screamed, seeing the Orcs rushing forward.

There weren't many of them, at least five but that was still four too many for me. Yanking the arrows out, I ran to her and all but threw her on her pony and smacked him on the rump to run. Just as I ran to get on my horse two arrows lodged themselves right in the chest of the gelding and killed him. I sucked in a huge breath and ducked from an attack and ran. If I transformed in to anything, they'd surely send word that a shifter was hiding among the dwarves of Ered Luin. The only good thing was I was faster than Orcs, and I wasn't far from help. Gloin, Dwalin, and a dwarf I didn't recognize rode forward on ponies to take out the Orcs as I brought them closer. I listened to the squeals and grunts behind me as I doubled over in pain from the arrows and because I was out of breath. It was silent after about ten minutes and I sucked in a huge breath of air, finally calm.

"Arina, are you all right?" Gloin demanded as he rode over.

"I'm fine," I said waving my hand. "They took us by surprise. Killed my horse..."

"Stupid beasts," Dwalin snarled, pulling his axe from one. "Here, take my pony back. We'll clean up here."

"B..."

I trailed off at the look he gave me and quickly took the pony from him and got on. Riding back to the mountain, I was greeted by Dis and Thorin himself. He had been deep in a meeting, so I was surprised to see him. It made me almost dread going over to him once I sat the look on his face.

"Are you all right?" I asked Dis instantly, when I was close enough.

"Oh, dear I'm fine," Dis said, waving her hand. "Don't worry. You're the one who got shot."

I winced at that and slowly slid off the pony and handed her off when a dwarf rushed forward. Thorin came up to me and glanced at both wounds to see that they were indeed healing. I gave him a sour look when he met my gaze.

"The meeting was over," he advised me lightly.

"Better not be lying," I warned, making him smile. "I need to go sit though..."

"Go, I'll see you once I'm done talking to Dwalin," he nodded.

I nodded my head and went with Dis until she went to her rooms. I left her there with her sons, and decided to go to Thorin's instead. I needed silence so that I could gather myself again. Shutting the door firmly, I fell on to the couch and closed my eyes tightly for a moment. It had been a long time since I had laid eyes on an Orc, so the sight had been a little unnerving. This just proved to me that I needed to learn how to wield a weapon. I almost groaned at the thought and rested my head on my arms. The last time I had seen the beasts I had been in Erebor. I sighed quietly at the thought of the Lonely Mountain and blinked a little. I sighed, and decided on closing my eyes again.

The door opened a little while later, startling me awake and Thorin's eyebrows rose in surprise. I let out a breath and sat up quietly when he walked over. Thorin leaned down slightly so that he could look at me, and he reached out to run a hand through my hair gently. I couldn't help but lean into the touch he was giving. His expression eased a little before he stood back up.

"I wasn't expecting you to fall asleep," he mused.

"Me either," I grunted, getting to my feet.

"It has been a few hours, so I guess that it's not a huge surprise. But dinner is ready," he offered quietly.

"Ok. Let me go throw some water on my face to wake up."

Going in to the bathroom I cleaned my face off and took a drink of water before drying it and walking back out feeling a little better. Thorin was waiting quietly, his arms crossed as he paced the room slowly. He looked up when I came out of the bathroom and I took his arm when he offered it. He led me to the royal dining hall and I saw everyone there that I knew. Dwalin and Balin were there with Dis and the boys. I smiled when Kili came over to give me a kiss on the cheek followed by his older brother.

"Are you ok?" Dis asked softly, taking my hand.

"I'm fine, Dis," I smiled. "I fell asleep, that's all."

We talked and laughed during dinner, and I noticed Thorin was sort of quiet through out the meal. He had a smile on his face at least so that was a good thing, but half way through the meal he was called off to go deal with something. Dwalin and Balin both had followed him, so we finished dinner without them. I amused myself by agreeing to play chess with Fili and that was an awful mistake.

"You are really terrible at this," Fili smiled.

"Don't make me burn your mustache off," I said sourly, as he won.

He laughed at me when I leaned back in my chair with an angry look and I swiftly got to my feet. Going off the help Dis clean up, I dried the dishes as she washed them. She had changed so much, going from a princess to a working woman. She never really enjoyed the princess life, she always liked doing things herself. She had been young then as well. Cooking was something she enjoyed, among other things. No one would think that she could wield a sword with as much grace as her brother though. She handed me a plate which I dried and stacked with the others and we went through the motions until it was all done. Dis sighed happily and dried her hands before walking out with me after I poured a glass of wine for the both of us.

"Thanks for helping," she smiled, taking the glass.

"Don't worry about it," I answered, as we sat down by the fire.

We were able to enjoy the whole glass of wine in peace before Fili and Kili joined us with their pipes. I saw them head off to bed before I did, and I laid my hand over Dis's when she gripped my shoulder. As she walked off, Kili laid his forehead on mine briefly before following after her. Fili did the same, and soon it was quiet around me except for the cracking of flames. I threw a log onto the fire, and then retreated back to my chair and tried to relax. I wasn't sure how long I was there, but I felt my legs fall asleep from being tucked underneath me. The fact that Orcs were venturing to the Blue Mountains was not a good thing. If they were still looking for shifters, then I had to figure out something. If I had to go to Rivendell for a year or somewhere hidden then I knew I would. If it kept them safe, I'd do almost anything.

"Arina?"

Jumping at my name, I turned my head to see Thorin walking over. He looked slightly concerned, and it made me wonder what time it was. Pushing myself up, I let my legs regain their feeling.

"Is it late?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he rumbled. "Well past midnight."

I blinked, surprised by that. "Wow, I'm sorry. I guess I got lost in my thoughts for a while."

He sat down in the chair across from mine quietly. "It concerns you that Orcs have ventured this far," he said plainly.

"Yes, it does," I answered, nodding my head.

"Are you going to have to leave us?" he asked softly.

"I told you I wouldn't leave until I was sure you are ok," I replied. "I'll stick close to the mountain for a few weeks, and not venture in to the woods. I didn't transform into anything today, so they don't know I'm here. We'll see how much longer I can get away with this."

"Thank you," he murmured looking at his hands.

I gave him a tired smile, and then got to my feet once I could feel them again. "Well since I'm obviously the one keeping you up, let's go."

Thorin chuckled lightly and rose to his feet as well and we walked back to his place. I didn't even realize he was in a robe and dressed for bed until we got to his chambers. I sighed softly and glanced at him.

"I didn't even realize you were ready for bed," I sighed. "You should have just gone to sleep."

"I knew something was bothering you," he replied gently, as I went to go change into a pair of pants and a top to sleep in.

"Well...that's beside the point." I gave him a look when I came back out.

He chuckled again as he came over to me when I was dressed. Reaching out, he gave me a hug and touched our foreheads together for a long moment. I closed my eyes tightly feeling him shudder slightly. Part of him was dreading going to bed, and I couldn't blame him for it. Too many nights filled with nightmares myself. I knew how he was feeling.

"No nightmares tonight," I said softly.

"No," he rumbled in agreement.

Thorin let go of me, and moved back to go across the room to lay in his bed and I blew out the last candle that was lit and the room plunged in to darkness. I plopped down on the couch with a happy sigh and I heard him snort slightly in laughter at the noise.

"Shh, go to bed," I said sharply and he grunted.

I was so tired, that I fell asleep rather quickly. It didn't last through the night sadly, and I was woken up by a feeling more than a sound. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I focused on the bed and saw Thorin was still there. He was breathing harshly, and I knew he had managed to yank himself from a bad dream. We had done well for a while until I had been away with Dis for a few days and he had been extremely busy during that time. I knew he was mentally exhausted and it was easier for the dreams to start up.

Pushing myself up quietly, I listened to his breathing for a moment and felt myself ache in sadness for him. Getting to my feet, I made my way across the room and got into the bed with him. His back was to me, but I knew he was aware that I had joined him. Slipping under the covers, I moved to him and wrapped my arm around him quietly. His hand found mine, and brought it against his chest a moment later.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It's nothing you haven't done for me," I murmured back. "I remember a night that you came in and held me for hours while I cried and cried."

Thorin turned quietly so that he could face me, and kept my hand in his. I looked at him, and took in the dark circles under his eyes. Even in the darkness, I could see them quite easily. Reaching out with my free hand, I pushed his long hair from his face and sighed softly. It was odd how the tables had turned for us, and now it was me comforting him. I never thought I'd have to do something like this for him. It made me chuckle softly, which startled him.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry," I answered in a whisper. "I was so used to you being...invincible I guess. I never expected you be in this position. Just reminds me how fragile we really are."

He gave a slight smile at that. "You held me to high," he rumbled.

"No," I disagreed. "I don't think I did. You've done so much more than I've been able to do for you, Thorin. This is the least I can do for you."

"I'd have been a fool to turn you away," he rumbled. "Even my father said that once. He said I was lucky. Lucky that I had you in my life, so I could lean on you. After what I did for you, he said that you'd be the closest person in my life beside my sister or him."

"Oh boy, Thrain showed some of his emotions," I murmured making him smile this time. "But he was right...I'd do anything for you."

"I know," he sighed.

"Now stop making me talk. Go back to sleep," I grumbled. "I'm tired too you know."

A soft laugh escaped him, and I went to bed only after I knew he was fully asleep. He dreamed again that night, but it wasn't a bad one which must have been nice for him.

* * *

 **I can't tell you how much fun it's been doing these memories. I need a few of her while she's actually away from the mountains. Like her time in Rivendell or something. :) all in good time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No, that's not the correct way."

I glared at the elf that stood before me, and he just smiled. Taking lessons from Lord Elrond himself wasn't something I'd recommend. It wasn't for everybody, and it especially wasn't for me. He stood before me, not even breathing heavily while I had slammed my sword into the ground so that I could catch my breath. It had been many years and while I was still good with a sword, I wasn't able to defeat the elf lord.

Lord Elrond had come into my life six months after I had left Erebor for the first time. I had run into Gandalf the Grey who had taken me to Rivendell. Once there, I had met Galadriel and Elrond. They were some of the most pleasant elves I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. I had taken a quick liking to them, and they had offered me sanctuary if I ever found myself on the road.

Since the downfall of Thorin's grandfather and father, he had suggested I move around to keep my presence hidden. I was one of the last shifters, and my powers were something that one day the world would need. That was what I was told anyway. Finally able to breathe normally, I yanked my sword out of the ground again and took a stance.

"That's good," he smiled, but wasted no time in charging.

I twisted and dodged as many attacks as I could, and blocked with my blade. Making quick, calculating swings I kept it from hurting the elf lord, just as he was doing the same. I missed training with Frerin and Thorin more. At least those two couldn't touch me. I grunted when he kicked me back, and I lost my sword in the process. Elrond brought the blade down, but I was ducking and rolling. Once I was behind him, I leaped and pushed a transformation into a wolf. I caught him on the shoulders, and sent us both to the ground.

"That's cheating," he laughed as I sat on him.

Letting my tongue out, I snorted at him and then jumped off him before turning human again. I stretched and gave him another glare.

"Just face it, I'm never going to be able to defeat you with a sword," I laughed, picking mine up.

"One day, you could surprise us all. Even yourself," Lord Elrond smiled. "Now, go wash up and get ready for dinner."

Handing my sword off to an elf who came out, I marched myself to my room to get ready. I was sweaty and filthy. I made it quick and soon was being led toward the dining area for the night.

"You have yet to speak of the Orc attack that happened outside the Blue Mountains a few months ago," Elrond sighed, as he walked out with a glass of wine.

I looked at him as I sat down and almost grumbled in irritation. "They were out looking for shifters. I know that much. Or at least they were looking for slaves. They had no idea what I was, because I didn't transform."

"That mountain cannot fall yet, Arina," he sighed softly. "You must be very careful. They know that you are out there. They just don't know where."

"I've done well at hiding myself," I murmured as I took a bite of food.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Your powers are growing. You transformed quickly today."

I smiled proudly. "I've been focusing on it. The wolf is my go to transformation. The color doesn't matter, but the animal does. It gets faster each time."

"That's good."

"My Lord, Gandalf has arrived," Lindir said, walking into view.

I watched the old wizard walk up the stairs and into view. Unable to help it, I smiled and got to my feet to go greet him. Gandalf laughed as I reached out to hug him tightly.

"Mithrandir, it is good to see you," I smiled.

"And you, my dear. Now let me look at you. It's been many years," he chuckled, leaning back. "I dare say you have not changed much."

"And neither have you," I laughed.

"So what adventures is Lord Elrond sending you out on now?" Gandalf asked, glancing at the elf lord.

They greeted each other happily and Lord Elrond smiled widely. "For the last couple months she has been perfecting her swordsmanship. Where she goes next is up to her."

"Does that mean I can finally go see the ocean?" I asked with a grin.

"That my dear is up to you," he chuckled. "You might find more interesting things if you head toward Lolthlorien."

I gave him a look. "More like Galadriel wants to see me."

He laughed. "I didn't say that."

"No, but that's what you are implying."

Gandalf chuckled, "Well when you feel ready you can join me. I am heading that way as well. I'm sure Lord Celeborn would love to be tormented by you for a few weeks."

"I'll make it years in his case," I muttered. "He can be so...unbearable."

The wizard laughed softly, and we all sat down to have dinner and discuss the Orc activity around the areas. I knew it was dangerous for a little while, so I was hoping it wouldn't be too long before I could go home.

* * *

"Here we are ma'am!" The young man driving the wagon smiled back at me. "This is as far as I can take you."

"It's perfect, thank you," I smiled back as I got up.

Grabbing my packs, I tossed him a few coins for his help. He had taken me to the outskirts of the town and close enough to the Blue Mountains that I wouldn't be walking for to long on foot. Usually I had a horse, but he had been borrowed from someone in town. I sighed softly and looked at the sight before me as the man rode off. I had been gone for only four years, and when I had left Thorin was back to his old self. It had been perfect timing, because urgent matters had called me to Rivendell. Lord Elrond had expressed his concern about the recent Orc activities around the mountains and I had been forced to go away.

I still didn't understand why he thought it was so important that I lived. He kept telling me that it was because I could do something great one day. I sighed softly as I started walking down toward the mountain itself and right to the gates. I was greeted by two guards who smiled and nodded to me. One of them walked off to go fetch someone, and I was soon wrapped up in the arms of Gloin. The large dwarf grinned and squeezed me tightly.

"We've missed you lass," he chuckled setting me down.

Inhaling a huge breath, I smiled at him. "Missed you too, how is everyone?"

"Oh we are doing mighty fine thanks," Gloin replied nodding. "Everything is in order. You've arrived just in time for dinner."

"I seem to always arrive on time for some meal," I laughed as he escorted me to the royal hall where I knew the family would be dining.

He pushed the door open and bowed in apology for interrupting their meal. "My Lord, I apologize for the interruption."

"What is it Gloin?" Thorin asked.

I tilted my head at the tone of his voice, taking in that it sounded irritated. Gloin dropped his shoulders a little and glanced back at me. Walking forward, I came around him and into sight so that they could see me. Fili and Kili were on their feet in seconds when they saw me.

"Someone is grouchy," I mused. "Thank you, Gloin."

The dwarf nodded and left, shutting the door in silence. Thorin lifted his head again when he heard my voice and his foul mood suddenly disappeared. I laughed loudly when the brothers swept me up in a hug, and crushed me between them.

"You two haven't changed!" I groaned before they set me down.

"It's wonderful to see you," Kili smiled.

"We miss you!" Fili added.

"Boys, let her breathe!" Dis called sharply, and called them back to their seats.

I walked over to the table after I set my things down and hugged Dis when I got close enough. She kissed my cheek happily, and gave my hands a tight squeeze. Thorin got to his feet when I came around the table, and I couldn't help but throw my arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me back and rested his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help but press the side of my head against his, happy to see him again.

"I've missed you," he murmured.

"I know," I replied softly. "Missed you too."

When he finally pulled back, he sat back down and so I sat down in the seat next to Dis that put me close to him. The air was less tense, and I was glad for it. I sighed quietly, glad to be able to sit down in such a familiar place. Even though I was welcome in Rivendell and Lorien, I still felt that this was home.

"So, what did you do while you were away?" Dis asked.

"Stayed out of trouble," I replied with a smile, as she pushed me a plate that was full of food. "Thank you."

"Nothing fun this time?" Kili asked.

"No, not this time," I chuckled. "Just lots of studying and some training with Lord Elrond."

Both brothers sighed sadly and we ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Thorin had almost immediately drawn me away once dinner was over. It startled me, but I didn't protest and let him take me to his chambers. I tilted my head after I set my things down and he turned to face me.

"What's the matter?" I asked slowly when he shut the door quietly.

"There had been rumors of a shifter being killed near Dunland," Thorin sighed. "I had never heard of another one since we met so I got worried."

"You kept that to yourself?" I asked gently, as he sat down.

"No one else knew," he shook his head.

"Well no wonder you were grouchy," I mused, sitting down with him. "I went and investigated the death with several rangers. There was blood, and bodies but no shifter. I think they took who ever it was captive."

"Orcs?" Thorin glanced at me.

"Yes, they were from Moria," I replied. "We were a few days to late to save whoever it was they took."

"I'm sorry," he rumbled.

"I didn't know who it was so don't be," I sighed. "I feel bad for what's going to happen, but I'd be a fool to try and rescue them."

Thorin nodded his head and slowly got to his feet again with a sigh. "I am glad you are safe," he rumbled. "Truly I am."

I got to mine and walked over to him as he went to head for the door. It wasn't like him to be distant, or strange. He turned toward me and I reached out to hug him. Thorin couldn't refuse the gesture, and wrapped me in his arms tightly. I relaxed a little when his body relaxed a little and he squeezed me tightly for a moment longer before relaxing his hold and letting me stay there.

"I have a few things to still take care of," he sighed. "I'll be back in a few hours. Relax, I can tell you are exhausted."

"All right," I sighed giving in.

When he pulled back, he smiled at me and then leaned forward to press a kiss to my forehead. "It really is good to have you back," he smiled softly. "We'll talk when I return and go for a walk if you'd like."

"Of course," I nodded, glad to see the easy look return to his face.

When he walked out and shut the door, I decided that a hot bath would do some good. Once I was done, I ran my fingers through my hair and braided it off to the side and sat down on the couch to read till he returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was a beautiful sunny day, and the ride had been easy for both of us. I smiled as I came up on the hill that over looked the Blue Mountains. Pulling my horse to a stop I took a big breath. It had been seven years since I had been here, and I had missed it more than ever. The thought of it had my lips pressing together because I was sure this was the last time I'd ever see it. Lord Elrond of Rivendell had informed me a few weeks ago that the last of my kind had been taken and that I was instructed to go into hiding. I had some time left, and I had quickly packed my things and now found myself looking over the mountain that now belonged to Thorin Oakenshield. King Thorin if someone wanted to correct me.

"You must not tell anyone of what you must do. It will protect them, and you," Lord Elrond had said. "I'm sorry that it has come to this, Arina. But you must do this. You must survive."

Blinking away the memory, I turned my horse to face the mountain and pushed her into a trot. She followed the path that led down toward the mountain at an easy pace. Since the battle of Moria almost thirty years ago, I had been coming back here once every five or so years. I hadn't gone into detail why I couldn't stay, but I had told Thorin that it was important that I didn't get too comfortable. While he had never agreed with it, he had never stopped me. They had made a fine home in the mountains, and were experts at making weapons and other materials.

It was a good life for them here, better than it had been when Erebor had reached the end of her days. As I neared the guard posts, two dwarves came down from their lookouts and stopped me before I could go any further. I pulled my horse to a stop and smiled at them when they looked up at me. One of them in particular suddenly grinned back at me, his large red beard moving in the wind.

"By my beard lass!" he boomed, coming forward. "It has been too long!"

"Gloin," I laughed, reaching down to hold his hand and squeezing it. "It is so good to see you."

"Aye and you!" he beamed back at me. "Don't let us stop you, go ahead! Welcome, welcome back to the Blue Mountains!"

Laughing, I nodded and when they moved out of my way I cued the mare to canter forward. She picked up the pace as we neared the mountain and I let her go until I had to pull her to a stop. She slid to a neat halt and dust flew up around us as I hopped off her back and patted her. A dwarf came forward to take her from me after I grabbed my packs, and I gave him a few coins for his efforts. As he led her away, a new dwarf came forward, and this one I recognized easily.

"You shaved your head since the last time I saw you," I grinned, as Dwalin came forward. "And you are sporting some new ink."

"Aye, glad you noticed," he snorted as he came up to me. "It is very good to see you again. You stayed away longer than usual."

Smiling wide, I reached up to hug him tightly. His deep chuckle sounded against my ear and it made me smile again, unable to wipe the expression from my face. When he parted from me, he held my shoulders.

"Well let me look at ya!" he grinned. "Your hair has gotten longer since we last met, and darker. Are you sure you aren't shorter?"

"I'm not shrinking you brute," I said sourly, as he threw his head back with a laugh.

"Come then, let's take you to the King," he laughed, taking my packs from me.

I felt my stomach flip in excitement at the offer, and I took his arm when he offered and we walked into the depths of the mountain. It was nothing like Erebor, but it was still beautiful. The stone arches always amazed me, along with all other work that they had done. He walked me into a large room that branched off the throne room. It had once been Thror's throne, and since his death Thorin had refused to sit upon it. In the room there were several chairs and tables, and one table was covered in parchments and several dwarves were surrounding it. I saw Balin and Bofur among them which made me smile. I had not seen Bofur in many years, since he had been traveling the last time I had been here.

Dwalin cleared his throat loudly as he set my bags carefully on the ground and all the dwarves at the table turned to see what the disruption was about. As they turned, they parted slightly so that one dwarf had a clear view. He had long black hair with a short beard that he kept well groomed. I found myself smiling, even though he hadn't looked up yet. Thorin lifted his head briefly before glancing back down at his papers again. His head suddenly shot back up when he realized who was with his war master and a smile lit up his face.

"Arina," he said, beaming as he straightened up.

"Should I bow and greet you formally?" I grinned back as he came around the table.

His laugh was a sound I had missed as he walked over. I met him half way and wrapped my arms around him in a hug that had me struggling for breath as usual. Thorin lifted me off my feet and swung me in a circle which in turn had me laughing. When he set me down again, I held onto his shoulders to keep my balance.

"You look wonderful," he smiled, looking me over. "I assume you have been staying out of trouble?"

"Mmmm," I pursed my lips at the statement. "As much as you could expect."

Thorin's blue eyes lit up in amusement at my answer. "Is that why you have been away so long?"

"It's a good possibility," I teased, making him smile.

Thorin drew me into another hug, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face against his chest. When he parted from me, he instantly turned us so that I could greet everyone at the table. Balin hugged me tightly when he came over, and he was still as polite as ever. Bofur almost knocked me over when he came rushing over to hug me. I laughed at that, and managed to keep us both on our feet.

"It's been twelve years, you haven't changed at all!" he grinned.

"That's your fault it's been so long," I replied. "You weren't here last time."

"Aye, I wasn't," he chuckled, and he moved back to the table.

Thorin smiled from my side, and then turned us both back toward Dwalin who was leaning against the wall.

"Go with Dwalin," he nodded. "He'll take you to Dis. I will join you shortly. I have a few things to wrap up."

"Private King business," I rolled my eyes at Dwalin, who smirked.

Thorin snorted at me as Dwalin picked up my bags again and waited for me to join him. Turning my body, Thorin grabbed my face and our foreheads touched firmly making me smile.

"It is good to see you again," he murmured.

"And you," I smiled.

When he backed away, I turned to follow Dwalin out of the room and down a few familiar sets of halls before we found ourselves at Dis's door. He knocked lightly on it and we only had to wait a moment before someone opened the door. Dis turned her head and smiled at Dwalin.

"Dwalin," she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I am dropping off someone to you. She's going to be in your care for a while," Dwalin replied. "Best feed the poor lass, I'm sure she's starving."

"Wh..."

Her concerned melted into one of pure joy when I popped out from behind the warrior. Dwalin quickly stepped aside as I was pulled into yet another tight embrace. She yanked me inside the three bedroom home, making me laugh.

"Your packs are right here, Arina," Dwalin said with a nod. "I'll see you at supper."

"Thank you so much, Dwalin," I smiled.

He nodded his head toward me, and a small lift of his lips lit his face for a moment before he shut the door. Dis dragged me in to the kitchen and promptly sat me down on a stool as she busied herself with making some tea.

"How are you?" she asked, when she turned around with two cups.

"I am well," I replied, taking one from her with a nod. "And you?"

"Been doing well," she smiled. "It's been so peaceful. Everything is going really well. Where did you go this time?"

I took a drink of my tea and sighed softly at her question. "All over the world. I was in Rivendell for some time, and then I even got to spend some time in Lorien. That was a wonderful privilege."

"I bet it was. I've heard stories of that forest," Dis smiled sitting down. "It's told to be more splendid then Rivendell."

"It is," I nodded. "I learned much there, and in Rivendell. They are some of the safest places for me. Powerful magic surrounds both places, I am hidden quite well."

"Is that why you leave us?" she asked softly. "To hide?"

"Aye," I answered softly. "The world is no longer safe for shifters. I fear it is only going to get worse."

I had confided in Dis many times, not in full detail and she understood that I didn't because I wanted to keep her and her kin safe. She had also been easier to talk to than her brother. She took a drink of her tea quietly, her eyes thoughtful.

"With the dark powers gone from the world, you'd figure that it would be safe for you," she mused.

"As did I," I agreed. "But I found I was sorely mistaken. So tell me, has it truly been going well here?"

"It has," she smiled. "Businesses are flourishing here, and everyone is making profit. Fili and Kili have been taught how to wield weapons thanks to their uncle, and Dwalin. Fili has been training under Thorin's guidance as heir, and he's been doing very well on it. He has a softer spot for Kili..."

"Kili reminds him of Frerin," I said softly. "But Fili looks like him."

"Aye, he does," she said sadly, agreeing to both statements. "He doesn't want to be too hard on him. The lad is smart though. I have no doubt he will be great one day. Fili enjoys what he does with Thorin almost a little too much. He will be a great king one day."

I smiled at that and finished my tea and set my cup down quietly. Dis smiled at me when she set her own cup down and she looked at me thoroughly as she usually did. I laughed at that and waved her off.

"I'm all in one piece. Dwalin says my hair is longer and darker," I smiled.

"He would be right on that," she chuckled softly as she got to her feet. "I will have a mighty supper made for tonight to be served in the royal dining hall. You will be surrounded by friends tonight. Fili and Kili went out hunting, and a good thing they did. I can send a raven for them to get more than just the boar they are hunting."

"Oh Dis you don't have to do that," I stammered, as I got to my own feet.

"Hush," she smiled widely. "This will be a grand night. A celebration because you have returned, and because last time you did not let me."

I grunted as she slipped into her shoes and grabbed a few things so she could run out. I sighed flatly and watched as she opened the door, she almost ran right into her older brother. Thorin smiled at her and she couldn't help but beam back.

"You are up to something," he said, arching his brow.

"That I am. Don't you worry about it," she said pushing past him. "Take care of our guest."

He watched his sister leave and then turned back to face me. His expression eased and he grabbed my bags and ushered me to follow him. We went down the hall a ways to a new room, and it was both familiar and a little new.

"You replaced my favorite couch," I said sadly, seeing a new one in its place.

"That old ratty thing was falling apart by the time you left seven years ago. It only got worse. I had a new one made," Thorin snorted, as he set my bags in the corner.

Sighing loudly and sadly, I went over to sit on it and arched my brow after a moment and shrugged slightly. "At least it's comfortable," I said slowly with approval.

"I'm sorry, who is royalty here?" he asked with heavy amusement.

"No, I'm a woman," I teased back, taking my shoes off and tucking my feet under me. "It's just natural for me to be picky thank you."

Thorin laughed and shrugged out of his coat and hung it up before he slipped out of his boots as well. He walked over to join me on the couch and sat down with a sigh. I looked at him for a moment taking in how he hadn't changed much since the last time I had seen him. Maybe a little, but it was nothing huge. He was twenty years away from a hundred years old, and as I thought about it so was I.

"You look good," I said gently. "Better in fact."

"Thank you," he sighed softly. "Peace is a wonderful thing. I will admit that I still have a burning desire to go back to Erebor..."

"It was your home," I replied. "You were born there, it is only natural. Thror and Thrain both dreamed of the day that you'd all return home."

"Aye," he sighed. "But my duty lies here first. To my people."

"You've come such a long way over the last fourteen years," I smiled, touching his knee. "You have done your family proud."

Thorin smiled at me, and laid his arm along the back of the couch. "So tell me, what adventures you shared in this time?" he asked curiously.

I chuckled at that and adjusted myself to get comfortable on the couch to tell him what I did when I wasn't here. "Well, I saw the ocean for the first time," I said softly. "Ever since you told me you saw it, I had to go see."

"Ahh," Thorin smiled back. "It truly is unlike anything we've ever seen."

"It is," I nodded. "I had to spend some time with Lord Elrond, but mostly I wandered the lands in search of anything that interested me. Though I did manage to upset a group of trolls when I got to close to the mountains in the north. That was not a fun time, especially since I was with a few elves."

"That doesn't surprise me. Out of everything you find, it had to be trolls," he chuckled.

"I did bring back gifts though!" I smiled pushing myself up. "I spent some time in Rohan out of curiosity. The men that live there are unlike many that we've known. I think even you'd like them."

"I don't like men period," Thorin said flatly, as he turned to watch me grab one of my packs.

I laughed at him as I walked back to the couch. "Well in any case, it was fun there. I got to tame a few horses," I smiled as I sat down. "I made good money doing that for a time before I was called elsewhere. If I could spend my days working with the horses of Rohan...that would be pretty amazing. They are unlike the ones out here. Their blood is mixed with that of the Mearas."

"Mearas?" Thorin asked watching me.

"Mmmhmmm," I nodded. "They are a breed of horse that lives around Rohan that surpass regular horses. Many of them can understand the common tongue, and their strength, speed and intelligence make them mighty partners. The purebred Mearas are rarely seen, but they have bred with a few regular horses for the riders of Rohan only. Long ago, the first Mearas killed the King of Rohan and so his son hunted the beast down. Instead of killing the animal, he made him serve as his steed because of what he did. The horse agreed and an alliance formed through that. I'm actually quite jealous. I think I saw a purebred running over the hills of Rohan when I was leaving, but I couldn't be sure."

"Amazing," Thorin rumbled blinking. "I didn't realize that they ever existed. I heard stories, but you just confirmed it."

"It was great working with the horses there. Do you have any idea how much easier it is taming them when you can actually speak to them?" I asked with a grin. "On top of that...me being what I am was extra."

Thorin chuckled as I opened my pack and brought out a bundle of fabric. Standing up, I shook it out and presented it to him and he arched his brow. He stood up and took it from me, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"You needed a new one," I smiled as he looked at the black cloak. "I even had your symbol put on the clasp."

When turned it to see, he smiled seeing the same symbol on the clasp that was on his ring made in a brilliant square of silver. Reaching down, I also pulled out a sword that had been made especially for him. It was wrapped in a thin cloth but he knew exactly what it was before he unfolded it.

"I have missed so many of your birthdays. I'm making up," I teased, when he pulled the sword from its sheath.

"Who made this?" he asked in surprise, looking at the fine blade. "The craftsmanship on it is amazing...even the hilt fits perfectly in my hand."

"I know a very good blacksmith," I smiled. "He's not widely known, only because he doesn't wish to be known. I helped him once and he owed me so that was my favor. He was more than happy to make it for me."

"Amazing," Thorin rumbled, backing up to spin the blade in his hand. "Thank you, Arina."

I smiled at him and went and hung his new cloak on the hook by the door. Thorin put the sword away and put it by his other weapons in the corner of the room while I sat back down. I knew it wasn't custom to give gifts, but it was something the dwarves had happily accepted with me. It was the only way I could show my love for them besides giving them my time.

"I also found an amazing axe for Dwalin. It's over there hidden. I was surprised he didn't notice it before," I smiled. "I also found a book for Balin, and a beautiful ring that reminded me of Dis. I can give that to them later. Fili has two daggers I found that I know he'd adore, and I remember the last time I was here you were training Kili with the bow."

"Aye, he has a natural talent for it," Thorin smiled. "You are too gracious with your gifts."

"Oh please," I snorted, looking at him crossly. "That last time I was here you wanted to give me several things made of solid gold."

"Which are still here mind you," Thorin mused, nodding to a few small boxes on the other side of the room.

"Gives me a reason to come back," I teased making him laugh.

"Oh I see how it is," he glanced at me. "You only come here because of the gifts."

I threw my head back and laughed, before rising to my feet and going over to hug him. "I would have come back sooner, but pressing matters had me staying away."

"Ones that you still will not discuss," he rumbled, pulling back from me. "At least not in length."

Sighing quietly, I lowered my head at that and shook my head. "I cannot. Just know that by me not telling you it's keeping you and your kin safe."

"We can protect you here," Thorin said firmly. "You could make your home here, isn't that what you want?"

"Of course it is," I answered, stepping back from him so that I could meet his gaze. "But I'm asking you to trust me for now. I cannot speak of it yet. It is too dangerous right now."

He gave me an aggravated look before he shook his head and then sighed loudly. I knew he was unhappy about this because we usually shared everything together. This was just another thing to add to the list of what I haven't told him. At least that list was short in its own right.

"I don't want to ruin the time I'm here," I said gently. "Last time I was here we fought more than usual."

"Aye we did," he answered shortly. "And that was because of the same reason we are arguing now. Why are you so stubborn?"

I had to look at his face before I was able to smile and roll my eyes as he offered his arm. We left the room and headed toward the hall where dinner was ready after I grabbed the gifts I wanted to give to the others.

"So why haven't you taken a queen?" I teased lightly.

Thorin stiffened beside me as we walked, and he gave me a narrowed look. "Because I don't want one."

"Oh come on, not one dwarf lady has caught your attention? I've seen several drool over the battle hardened King Thorin," I laughed, and he groaned almost too loudly.

"None of them interest me," he growled, cutting me off before I could tease him some more.

Reaching over, Thorin snatched my pack from my shoulder and slung it over his own, careful of the heavy axe that was in there. I went to object, but he gave me a look that had me pressing my lips together and looking back ahead of us.

"And if I ever chose a queen, we'd never be allowed to be friends again," he said with heavy amusement.

"I'd probably have to murder her in her sleep," I agreed at that point, and his booming laugh startled several dwarves as we walked down the hall.

We walked together in to the royal hall for the dinner and saw that everything was already being set out. I grinned when I saw two familiar young faces turn toward me when the heard us approaching. Thorin quickly let go of me and took several steps away as Fili and Kili rushed forward to greet me.

"Oh we've missed you!" Kili cried, wrapping me up in a hug and swinging me around.

"My goodness you are finally taller than me!" I cried back and he set me down with a thump.

"Yes I am!" he grinned, handing me over to Fili.

His beard was fuller than the last time I saw him, and his mustache was even longer. Fili had styled it similar to his uncle's minus the longer braided pieces of his mustache. He had also braided several pieces of his hair. I smiled at the older brother, and hugged him when he wrapped me up in a tight squeeze.

"You both look wonderful," I smiled, when we pulled back.

"So do you," Fili smiled back. "Your hair is different than that last time."

"Longer and darker," I laughed. "You've braided yours. I see your brother has failed to follow the example."

Kili snorted with a laugh as he plopped down in a chair. "I like pinning it back with a simple clasp. I look silly in braids."

Fili laughed and went to join him. "Yes, you would."

"Hey!" Kili arched his brow with a silly grin. "That was not nice."

Thorin joined me, and handed my pack to me since those I had gifts for were here. I smiled and picked the handle of the axe up and lifted it out of the pack.

"Gift time!" I smiled handing it to Dwalin. "I think you will find it to your liking."

Dwalin put down his mug of ale and hastily took the gift. "So that was why it was so bloody heavy," he laughed, and bowed to me after he took the cloth from the weapon. "Arina it is a fine weapon. Thank you..."

The way his cheeks turned red had me knowing I did a good job. Proud of myself, I gave Thorin a smug look when I pulled the book for Balin out and also the ring for Dis. Walking over to the old dwarf I handed it to him.

"You said you were looking for something about the histories and I found something that might capture your interest," I smiled, as he took it slowly.

He looked at the book, and opened the page and he gave me a smile. "Oh aye. You caught my interest indeed," he chuckled, giving my hand a squeeze.

I smiled and then handed the small bag that held the ring to Dis when she chuckled and took it. "I think you'll find that to be well picked," I smiled as she took the ring out.

"Arina, it is beautiful!" she gushed looking at it. "Thank you...thank you."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I then picked up the hand crafted bow and arrow quiver for Kili. Handing it to him, I paused when he opened the cloth and nearly fell out of his chair at the sight of it. Thorin had given me the idea of the bow and how it should have been crafted the last time I had visited. He had been training with what they had and now he had one of his very own.

"Arina," Kili muttered picking it up. "Th...Thank you."

I smiled at his shock and then pulled out the two daggers for Fili and handed them to him. His shock was about the same as his brother's and I backed up so that they could have a moment.

"Those were ideas from your uncle," I smiled after a minute. "Take care of them. They are hand crafted; you will find nothing else like them."

Kili's grin lit up his face while Fili spun his daggers in his hands. Dwalin was leaning on his axe also with a smile on his face. Turning to me, Kili got up and walked over to give me a hug so tight I couldn't breathe and had to hit him on the back to let him know.

"It is the best gift ever!" he grinned. "Thank you!"

"Glad you like them," I grinned, catching my breath only to be squeezed again by Fili, but he at least didn't try and cut off my air supply.

"You really are too kind lass," Balin smiled from his seat, and behind him Dis was admiring her new ring.

"Nonsense," I waved my hand. "I enjoyed doing this."

We all stayed up late that night and swapped stories about what had gone on over the years. I had one too many ales before the night was over and as we sat around a fire, I fell asleep next to Fili and Kili before I could hear the end of a story.

* * *

 **The next several chapters were by far my favorites, and I hope you will enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"My Lord?"

Thorin lifted his head at the female voice, and I opened my eyes from where I laid and watched the woman walk in, holding a plate. Asta was a kind dwarf lady, and for the past several weeks now, I noticed she had been trying to catch Thorin's attention. It was highly amusing to me, because Thorin was flat out refusing any advance she'd given him. I had taken the form of a wolf earlier and had kept him company while he worked in the study on a few bills and other things.

"Asta," Thorin greeted, his shoulders tense. "What brings you here? I am busy."

She bobbed her head, her long red hair moving with her. I noticed her cheeks turned red at the sharp tone of his voice. Asta sported a fine beard that didn't fully cover her face and instead was braided back to join her hair. Her green eyes shined nervously as he dismissed her with a few single words. I could only imagine that Thorin didn't even think twice about what he had said.

"I know, and I apologize, I just thought I'd bring you lunch," she said softly. "You've been in here for a while."

Thorin sighed quietly, almost in irritation and it took all of my control to stay silent. He motioned of Asta to come forward to set the plate down and when she got to him, he lowered his head to look at her.

"I've refused your advances for some time now," he rumbled, getting right to the point. "And it is nothing against you. You are beautiful, but you need to set your sights on someone else."

"My Lord you haven't even tried," she smiled, her eyes glittering stubbornly.

"I'll put this in plainer words then," Thorin sighed deeply. "I have my eyes on someone else."

Asta drew back from him, completely surprised. "Oh...oh I am...apologies my King," she bowed her head. "I didn't know."

I pricked my ears forward as I watched the dwarf woman retreat from the room after bowing to Thorin. He sighed quietly, and started to turn so that he could look at me. I turned my gaze to him from where my head rested on my paws and wagged my tail lightly.

"Not a word," Thorin muttered, making my tail thump harder.

My mind worked for a moment as curiosity had me searching for who he might possibly like. When I had teased him, he had said he had no desire to take anyone. Now, he was saying otherwise and for a moment I grunted. Who ever she was, I was sure I didn't know her. I blinked after several minutes when thoughts of Thorin wrapped around some other woman popped in my head. I growled to myself, and then snorted when I realized I was jealous. Why was I jealous!?

It dawned on me then, and had I been human I would have blushed and turned as bright as a tomato. Covering my nose with my paws, I grumbled to myself and looked up when Thorin turned back to me to see what was going on. I kept my nose in my paws and wagged my tail when he raised an eyebrow at me. My whole body gave a slight twitch when he continued to stare at me, obviously amused by something.

"What?" he asked.

Jumping to my feet, I gave him a wolf smile and brushed against his legs before I trotted out of the room to go off and be alone. I turned human before I got out of the mountain and walked out into the sunshine. Letting out a happy breath, I lifted my face to the sun and went to sit up on one of the large rocks nearby. Closing my eyes as the sunshine warmed my skin, I thought things over in my head.

I couldn't possibly be who Thorin was talking about, and I'd feel even more foolish if I wasn't while sitting here thinking about it. I couldn't deny I felt something for him, something stronger than usual. It had been different between us ever since the battle of Moria. We had done things for each other that usually one didn't do unless they were married. While it had been in the privacy of his room, it still was the same. Brushing and braiding his hair was something that was reserved for the one he was marrying. Tending to wounds was simple, but I had taken care of him instead of sending him off. We bought each other things, which was resolved for courting and my face paled. Oh god, had we actually been courting? Thorin knew his customs didn't apply to me, but I wasn't uneducated. I had been schooled while in Erebor and during some of the times here in the Blue Mountains. How had I not seen that?! Was I right in thinking it was me?

"Arina?"

Turning my head, I watched Dwalin walk over to join me. His brown hair moved in the wind and I couldn't help but smile at the warrior. He jumped up on to the rock next to me and sat down, and took in the look on my face.

"What's troubling you?" he asked not bothering to wait.

I sighed and looked at the land in front of us. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, keeping my voice quiet.

"Aye, you can," Dwalin nodded.

"When I go away...does Thorin show interest in any of the dwarven women around here?" I asked.

"Ahh," Dwalin smiled. "No, he does not. I think you know the answer to that anyway."

I sighed and hung my head. "I guess I had to hear it out loud to believe it," I murmured.

"And I'm sure you return the affection right?" Dwalin glanced at me, holding nothing back.

"Well since I got extremely jealous earlier, I would say yes," I muttered.

Dwalin laughed at me and patted my shoulder roughly making me wince. "Lass, I think he realized it the last time you left. You two have been inseparable, and even time away doesn't change that. Sooner or later you two would end up together."

"But I'm not even a dwarf," I hissed.

"No, you're not," he agreed honestly. "But I doubt that matters to him. We see you as family. You are one of us."

"Thanks, Dwalin," I sighed as he hopped off the rock when Gloin came to fetch him.

Watching them leave, I sighed to myself in irritation and leaned back on my hands to stare up at the sky. If I decided to stay here and make a home for myself here, what would that mean? Picturing it in my mind, I felt my cheeks grow warm at the thought of staying with Thorin. The longer I sat outside, the more I found that this was what I wanted. It made me sad, because I knew I couldn't have it even if I wanted to. I assumed that was why I didn't pursue it, because I couldn't stay here. It wouldn't be fair to either of us.

* * *

 **yea this one is real short, but the next one is real long. But goodness I loved this one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke quietly, and I knew when I did that the sun was just starting to rise. Unable to go back to sleep, I stretched and sat up silently. Thorin was still asleep which was not surprising. He'd been in meetings the day before, and had not come out till after dinner. We had saved him something, and I had noticed he was a little more troubled then usual. Trying to think nothing of it, I got to my feet and noiselessly moved across the room and got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. Leaving it down, I moved back into the room and listened closely to hear that Thorin was indeed still asleep.

He was never able to trick me when it came to faking that. His breathing always changed, so I was able to catch him everytime he woke up and tried hiding it. Usually it was when he didn't feel like speaking to me that he tried to remain asleep, but I always called him out on it. I smiled at the thought, and then my eyes drifted toward a small gold box in the corner of the room. It had been a gift he had wanted to give me, but I kept refusing because I felt that I didn't deserve it. Tilting my head curiously, I drifted over to it and opened the lid to see what was inside. My heart leaped when I spotted what was inside. Two gold beads sat there, displayed beautifully to whoever should open it.

Thorin had made it clear that the gift was mine, and that one day I would accept it. My assumptions over the last few days had been correct. It was me that he had eyes for. Blinking several times to keep my emotions under control I closed the lid and moved across the room. Listening closely to his deep breathing, my expression softened. Usually he was up before me, and given the time I was shocked he was still asleep. Letting him be, I slipped out the door and shut it without a sound before walking down the hall. Making my way toward the kitchen, I could smell coffee was being brewed.

Walking in, I hummed happily at the strong smell. Coffee wasn't too rare around here, but the last few weeks the kitchen had been out. The cook smiled at me when I walked in, and he promptly handed me a cup filled with the hot drink.

"Thank you," I sighed happily.

"You're up early," he mused.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied sadly. "Guess I get to watch the sunrise."

The cook chuckled at me as I turned to walk out. Exiting the mountain, I sat on my favorite rock that would give me a clear view, and a happy sigh left my lips as the warm summer air blew around me with the gentle breeze. I gripped my cup for a moment as I thought about what I had found in Thorin's room. It was just my luck that it had to happen this way. I wanted nothing more then to stay here and continue my life, but I knew that there would be consequences if I did. I would bring a war to them that they could not win.

Sipping on the coffee, I watched as the sun slowly began to make its rise. There were a few clouds in the sky, so it was quite a show. Watching it, I almost didn't catch that someone was coming out to join me and I jumped when Thorin sat beside me. I gave him a curt look for almost making me dump my coffee all over me.

"Good morning," he said simply. "You should try to be quieter when you shut the door."

"I woke you?" I asked gently.

"Only when the door shut," he rumbled, as I took a drink of my coffee.

"Sorry, I was hoping that you'd get a bit more sleep," I sighed.

"I am well rested," he assured me. "I didn't wake up at all last night."

"That's good," I smiled.

Thorin lifted a knee and rested his arm on it as he watched the sunrise. We were silent long enough that I was able to drink my coffee without him interrupting me again. I sighed quietly and set my mug down and leaned against Thorin. He tilted his head to look down at me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You didn't sleep well," he noted quietly.

"Not really," I admitted. "But that's okay. I can take a nap if I need to. I just couldn't go back to sleep."

Thorin reached out and laid a hand gently on my knee. "I'll sadly be in meetings again today. Dain is here, he arrived just the other day. He won't be staying long, but there are a few matters I have to attend to."

"So that's why you've been so busy," I teased.

"Sadly," he chuckled.

I smiled a little as the breeze shifted and I caught a scent on the wind that had me slowly leaning away from Thorin. Noting that I had come to attention, Thorin's shoulders tensed and his sharp blue eyes scanned the area. We were far enough away from the entrance to the Blue Mountains that it might be a problem. Scanning the trees nearby, I couldn't find anything with the glare of the sun in my eyes. On the wind and growing closer, I could hear a familiar whistle. I knew that sound all too well, and I immediately shoved Thorin off the rock and to the ground below.

The arrow hit where he had been sitting, but the distraction was what cost me. A savage pain ripped itself through my side and again in my shoulder. I threw myself to the ground and behind the rock I had been sitting on. Landing on my back painfully, I tried hard not to cry out as I rolled so that I could see. Thorin was instantly with me, and his eyes shined with rage when he saw the arrows in my body. I had to lean against him as I ripped them out. Grinding my teeth at the pain, I glanced at the arrows and then threw them to the side.

"Orcs," he muttered, grabbing a horn at his side and blowing it.

He swung around quietly as we heard the footsteps approach, and he reached into his coat and grabbed a short sword and pressed it into my hands. I glanced at him for a moment, but nodded my head. I had been in training with Lord Elrond for years now, and I was now finally skilled with a blade. Had this happened before my training had started I would have transformed into something, but I needed to hide what I was.

"Kill the dwarf!" I heard an Orc growl out.

The fact that they knew I was here had the blood draining from my face. Thorin looked at me firmly, jerking me back to the present and I got into a crouch so I could jump up and charge. We came out from behind the rock at the same time and I ducked from a sword and swung my own effectively across the stomach of my enemy. As he stumbled, I stepped aside and gave a quick and powerful strike. It took his head clean off, and I was soon dancing away from the next Orc. Moving swiftly, I cut him down with a blow across the chest. Thorin was cutting through his enemies easily enough. It was a group of at least ten Orcs and we had only killed four.

When three came up on me, I eyed them warily as one smirked. I glared at him as he bore his teeth in my direction. They closed in on me and I twirled the sword in my hand as I glared at the one staring at me. Why were they not attacking me?

"You think you can hide?" he hissed, and I heard a sudden grunt behind me.

Stealing a look, I froze when three other Orcs kicked Thorin to the ground and held him there. They were obviously waiting for a command. I looked at Thorin as he turned his head to look at me. He had a nasty cut above his forehead and he looked injured in other places, but I couldn't tell.

"Don't you do it," he panted, but his voice sounded heavy.

I gripped the hilt of my sword for a moment and turned to look at the Orc who had spoken to me. Glaring at him, I shifted my weight quietly as I thought my few options over. If we didn't let any of them go alive, then they wouldn't know I was here.

"Arina," Thorin said sharply, drawing my attention again. "Run."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Trust me. Run," he commanded, his deep voice firm.

"You run he dies," the Orc in front of me hissed.

I felt my heart skip a beat at the threat, so I kept myself in place. Focusing for a moment, I caught a scent on the breeze when it shifted and I knew I was the only one who smelled it. Glancing at Thorin again, I watched him nod to me. Not daring to give these Orcs my back, I suddenly charged forward and threw my sword right at the leader. It stuck him right in the head and soon I was running into the woods and out of sight. I heard several battle cries that I recognized and that helped me relax, but it didn't stop me. I could hear footsteps behind me and they were not dwarves.

I gasped as the Orc who had chased me grabbed me by the shoulder. It caused me to spin around to face him, but I reacted the moment I faced him. I wasn't the only one to act, because he did as well. A knife dug deep into my shoulder and I refused to cry out. I punched him right in the face, only to get kicked back in the stomach. Stumbling over several rocks, I tumbled to the ground. As I had fallen the Orc had taken the knife out, and he jumped over me so that he could yank me to my feet. I flipped him, and threw him from me but not before his knife somehow managed to slice across my back. A growl left my lips that wasn't human, and I felt panic bubble in my stomach and spread through my body. I had no weapon on hand, and if I transformed it might give us away. Just in case there were other Orcs around, I didn't want to give away my position.

"Filth," he spat. "Slave."

I glared at him as he got to his feet and threw his knife. I managed to catch it but it had cut my palms in the process. Taking his chance the Orc rushed me again, when suddenly an arrow flew past my shoulder and lodged itself into the head of the Orc. He fell dead right at my feet, and I dropped the knife I had been holding. Taking quick breaths, I felt my shoulders shake just a little as the adrenaline left my body.

"Arina!"

Turning my head at my name, I saw Kili running over and he was closely followed by Thorin. Kili was holding his bow, so I knew it was him I was going to thank for killing the Orc at my feet.

"I'm fine," I finally managed to say as he got close enough.

He reached out and hugged me, so I gave him a tight squeeze to give him my thanks. Kili leaned back to look at me, and I nodded again to let him know I was fine. When he stepped aside, Thorin was right there. I couldn't help the startled jump, since he was so close to me. He had a new cut on his cheek to join the one over his eyebrow. Reaching out, he grabbed my wrists and lifted them up.

"Focus," he rumbled, his voice hard.

Blinking, I looked down to see that my hands were still bleeding. They had not healed, which I assumed was because of my panic. Going to clench my hands into fists, I paused when Thorin squeezed my wrists gently, drawing my gaze. He laid a hand on my cheek firmly and leaned down to look at me.

"Focus, Arina," he rumbled. "Come back."

"Thorin?!"

"We're here!" Kili answered Dwalin.

I stared at Thorin for a moment, and used him to keep myself grounded. I tried not to look at the others when they arrived, so I closed my eyes tightly and focused on my wounds. They slowly started to heal and several minutes later, it was like it never happened. Thorin let go of my wrist the same time he took his hand off my face.

"There," he rumbled softly.

I opened my eyes again to see who had joined us during the time it took to heal my wounds. Fili was there with Dwalin, Gloin, Dain and four of Dain's men. Dain gave me a smile when I looked at him, surprised that he was there. Thorin drew my attention again when he shifted and he sighed quietly.

"Let's get back to the mountain," he rumbled. "Dwalin were there any others?"

"No," Dwalin replied. "We killed them all. No one will know she's here."

"Good," Thorin said darkly.

I followed him without a word when he turned around. When Fili joined me, I gave him a smile so that he was reassured that I was okay. He nodded quietly, and fell back behind me to join his brother who was extremely proud of his shot. I was as well since it had saved my life and had kept what I was a secret. Thorin glanced back at me as I wiped the blood on my hands on my pants. I also had blood that wasn't my own on me, and I wanted nothing more than a shower. Thorin slowed his walk, and came to my side so that we were walking together. He reached out to put an arm around my waist, and I forced myself to stay in his hold. As I slowly took in his scent, I felt my body relax a little more. Finally, I pressed my cheek against him and tried not to cower against his body.

"You haven't panicked like this in a while," he murmured.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I...I don't know what happened."

His hand squeezed my side before he removed it as we got inside. I had to control myself so that I didn't reach out to snatch his hand and give myself some comfort. Balin and some of his council members were there as we entered a large hall. I watched the older dwarf come forward, and Thorin held up his hand to stop him.

"Dwalin," Thorin commanded.

"Sire," the warrior nodded, stepping forward.

"Take Arina to my chambers," the king replied. "Let her shower and collect herself. Stand guard outside the door please."

"I..."

"Be silent," Thorin rumbled instantly, and I shut my mouth and shuddered.

He sighed as he turned to me, and forced my body to turn as well so that I looked at him. He laid his hands on my shoulders for a second. I couldn't hold his gaze for long and instead, dropped my eyes to his feet.

"Go clean up," he rumbled lowly. "Dwalin will be there so you are not alone. Do it."

I bobbed my head, unable to say anything and turned to follow Dwalin. He led me out of the room in silence, and took me to Thorin's chambers so that I could get cleaned up. Dwalin let me in the room, and I felt my body shudder again when I stood inside.

"Lass," Dwalin rumbled. "It's all right. You're safe in this mountain. I'm outside the door. Do whatever you need to calm yourself down. I will be right here until you are done or until Thorin arrives."

"Okay," I whispered, and he shut the door with that.

Blinking a few times, I walked toward the bathroom and turned on a hot shower. Lord Elrond had warned me that Orcs were patrolling the lands in search of shifters. I knew that there were a few still out there, or at least I was guessing. Stripping out of my clothes I stepped into the hot water and washed the Orc blood from my face and stood there for a moment. The elf lord had warned me about something like this. Dwalin had said that they had killed the whole group, so I had some comfort in that.

I was sure that no matter where the Orcs traveled, that they were killed where ever they went. The dwarves killing them was nothing out of the ordinary. Someone could pass it off as they were protecting the king while he was out, but this was the second time they had been around in the last week. The first time I had not been outside when the small scouting party had been slaughtered. Lord Elrond knew this was going to happen, and I knew there was much he wasn't telling me. It would become clear when I made the choice of what I had to do.

I felt the tears suddenly stream down my face and my legs suddenly grew weak. Slowly, I sank down to the floor and drew my knees up to my chest and pressed my head against them. I needed to get myself under control as quickly as I could. Being like this was no help to Thorin or to anyone else. I stayed in the shower till the water ran cold and even then I didn't move. Lost in my head, I didn't even hear when someone walked in and turned off the water. A towel wrapped around me when the water was off. When the fabric touched me, I jumped and lifted my head instantly, and met Thorin's gaze.

"Settle," he said softly, and picked me up.

The motion was easy for him and he acted as if I weighed nothing, or it was just that easy for him. He walked to the bed after grabbing another towel and he set me down before he joined me. Thorin sat behind me, and quietly began to squeeze the water from my hair. I stayed still as he brushed it back and began to braid it. The action provided me some comfort, and I drew the towel around me tightly. As he finished, he put a tie in it and used the other towel to squeeze the last bit of water out of it.

"Almost there," he sighed and I nodded.

He got up to his feet, and walked over to grab some clothes for me and he laid them on the bed in front of me. I looked at them for a moment, and then lifted my head so that I could see him. Thorin's expression was gentle as he leaned his forehead against mine. When he left me, he headed for the bathroom. The moment he was out of sight I quickly got dressed and felt more myself again. He came out a few minutes later his face clean and the cut no longer bleeding.

"I want you to get some sleep," he rumbled firmly, as he approached me again. "This startled you more than it should have."

"It did," I agreed almost sadly.

"Then get some sleep," Thorin said gently. "I can leave someone at the door with you."

I kept my mouth closed at that, because I suddenly found myself wanting to ask him to stay. I stepped toward him quickly, and he reacted to the movement. Thorin drew me forward into a hug and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I will leave someone to guard you. It will be someone you know," he murmured. "When you wake, they will have orders to bring you straight to me."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded and drew back so that he could look at me. Once he seemed satisfied, Thorin pointed to his bed so I followed his order. Drawing back the blankets, I resisted the urge to flop down on it. He followed me, and drew the blankets up to my neck and he laid his hand on my cheek again and brushed some loose hair back.

"You are safe," he reassured me gently, and pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

When the door shut, my eyes fluttered shut and I soon found myself falling asleep, unable to stay up after our eventful morning.

* * *

I woke a few hours later to my stomach grumbling at me. Sighing, I pushed myself up and glanced around the room quickly to see that I was still alone. Tilting my head to listen, I could hear soft breathing outside the door. Just like Thorin had said, someone was guarding the door. Getting to my feet, I put on my shoes and slowly walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair and cleaned my face off again and took a drink of water.

Walking over to the door, I quietly opened it and was greeted with Dwalin leaning against the wall. I relaxed a little seeing him and felt the relief flood my body that it had been him watching over me. He turned to look at me when I shut the door and his expression eased a little. Pushing off the wall, he offered his arm in silence and I took it.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I am," I nodded slowly, as he led me down a few halls and to another room. "Thank you..."

"Not a problem lass," Dwalin replied softly. "You've done your fair share of protecting us too ya know."

I could hear talking behind the closed door as we got up to it and Dwalin knocked on it twice. We didn't have to wait very long for someone to answer the door. Balin opened it, and he gave me a smile when he saw it was just us. I had to resist the strong urge to transform into something so that I'd feel safer.

"Come in," he ushered. "We are actually almost done."

Dwalin nodded and led me in, almost yanking me forward since I wasn't exactly paying attention. Thorin lifted his head when he saw the both of us, and his eyes landed on me after he had a silent conversation with Dwalin. I didn't know how those he held council with felt about me, but when Thorin motioned I left Dwalin's side and went to him. Even if they didn't want me there, I doubt Thorin cared what they thought. He pulled out a chair for me so I sat down in silence.

"How ya feeling lass?" Dain asked, leaning forward.

"Just fine. Thank you, Lord Dain," I murmured softly.

He gave a gentle smile and turned his attention back to Thorin when he shifted slightly. I ignored them as they finished up their meeting. Instead I focused on my feet and forced myself to appear calm and uninterested. They were discussing more trade and the threat of something that I didn't catch. It was Dain who was having the issues and was seeking council on how to move forward. I didn't pay attention and instead I followed the grooves on the stone floor to distract myself.

"I think that does it then," Thorin said firmly. "Anything else?"

"No sir," one of the dwarves replied slowly.

"There is one thing," one said shortly.

I felt his eyes on me and I found my own lifting to meet the gaze of an older dwarf who sat directly across from where I was. I arched my brow at him after he had spoke and Thorin stood up just a little straighter.

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

"I think it would be wise to keep someone with Arina for a while until we are certain our enemies won't be returning," the dwarf replied. "Double the guards at the posts for a period of time."

"I will consider that, thank you Agnor for your suggestion," Thorin replied easily.

Agnor nodded his head before the table was dismissed. Dain got to his feet and approached Thorin, who grasped his arm in the familiar warrior fashion. It was also their sign of respect and love for one another. Dain turned to look at me and he walked over and patted my shoulder gently.

"Until next time," he smiled gently.

"Bye Dain," I said softly.

The door shut, leaving Thorin and I alone in the room. He picked up the papers that littered the table and he straightened them up and went over to put them in a drawer that was set in the corner. I slowly got to my feet, and pushed the chair in against the table without a word. Thorin walked over quietly when he finished what he was doing and his hand rested on my back. It was a welcomed touch, and I looked up at him.

"You are still not fully back to yourself," he said softly.

"I'm still trying to wake up," I shrugged. "And I'm hungry."

"Forgive me for letting you starve," Thorin sighed, and dropped his shoulders dramatically.

I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face, and Thorin's expression softened. He took my hand and looped it through his arm, and led me from the room. I stayed at his side and I found him leading me to to his sister. It made me chuckle as he paused at the door and knocked.

"Invading your sisters for lunch?" I teased softly.

"I told her I'd be by," he mused, and opened the door when a welcoming shout echoed inside.

He let me in first and then followed shortly after. I walked into the kitchen and sat down where Dis was cooking. She turned to see us and greeted us both with a happy smile.

"How are you dear?" she asked gently.

"I'm getting tired of that question," I sighed making her chuckle.

"Well then that's a good thing," she answered, as she finished cooking.

Thorin stood beside me, and leaned against the island that stood in the middle of the kitchen. Dis turned around once she was done with something and looked at her brother.

"So how did the meeting go?" she asked.

"Everything is taken care of," he nodded. "Dain will be taking care of the problem once he leaves. I'm sending fifty of our men with him on the journey back."

"Good, that's good," Dis nodded, and then looked at me. "Are we boring you, Arina?"

Her teasing question had me lifting my head from my arms and I gave her a glare. She laughed and turned around to continue cooking. Thorin laid his hand on the wood next to me and leaned down so that he could speak.

"Are you sure you are all right?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to bounce back. I just feel heavy," I sighed.

He laid his other hand on my back gently and began to run his fingers across it. I glanced at him, and found myself reaching up to move his hair from his face so that I could see his eyes better. Thorin chuckled gently, and I blushed when I realized how intimate the move was. This was not helping matters any, but I couldn't resist leaning against him quietly. He looked at Dis when she turned around, and straightened up slightly when the door opened loudly.

"And there went the peace," she sighed with a smile.

"I smell food!" Kili yelled happily.

"Of course you do, it's lunch," Dis replied flatly.

Fili walked in closely followed by his younger brother and they smiled wide when they saw Thorin and I sitting with Dis. Kili walked over when Thorin moved away from me and wrapped his arms around me as he stood at my back. I chuckled and patted his hands gently and then grunted when he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Stop!" I hissed, as his growing beard rubbed against my skin. "That hurts! Kili stop!"

Laughing, the young dwarf let go of me and practically skipped over to his mother to see her. Fili watched him with irritation and then walked over to give me a gentle hug. I was grateful he decided against annoying me. He pressed his own cheek against mine, but didn't torture me, so I gave his wrists a squeeze.

"You both stink," I muttered, making Fili laugh.

"Dwalin was training us instead of uncle today," Kili grinned. "Well at least at the end."

"Go shower then," Dis cut him off, and shoved both her sons from the kitchen.

Thorin smiled as he watched his nephews run off and away from their mother. He turned back toward me as I pushed myself to my feet to make myself useful. Dis glanced over at me as she was preparing something and then nodded to the plates that she had.

"Go ahead and set the table," she smiled. "We can have a nice family lunch."

I chuckled and walked over to grab five plates and put the forks on the top and then walked over to the table. I set it, and watched as Thorin walked over with five glasses to put on the table. That actually made me grin at the sight.

"I'm so used to you being a warrior," I commented and it made Dis laugh.

"Yes, it's quite a sight to see me putting glasses on the table so we can eat," he shot back and I snorted.

"Are you sure you don't have any king stuff to do?" I grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"The only thing I'm going to do next is strangle you if you don't stop teasing me," he grunted as he grabbed a tray that Dis gave him.

I laid the forks next to the plates as he set the fish in the middle of the table. I gave him some space, just in case he decided on strangling me. The look he gave me had me moving off swiftly to grab something from Dis so that he wouldn't try anything.

"And you are king," I hissed at him playfully.

Thorin laughed suddenly with Dis as I set down the bowl of rice that she had made. Rolling my eyes, I moved off and listened as Kili came out and joined us. Fili soon followed after that, having also taken a quick shower. Being around the four of them gave me more comfort than I needed, and I felt much better. We sat down for lunch to eat and it was followed by many laughs. Kili had resisted the urge to start anything only because Thorin was glaring at him. It was a nice restart to our day.

* * *

 **I loved writing this chapter. Absolutely loved it! It was a nice change, because it is getting a little deeper into their relationship and how natural it is for them. :D**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"This is such a bad idea," I hissed to Kili, who was sitting in the tree next to me.

We had gone out hunting and instead of finding something normal to kill, the brothers had managed to anger a whole group of wild boars. They had chased us up into the trees, and Fili was sporting a good gash on his leg. That was after the beasts had chased us through a mud pit. We were filthy and out of breath as we stayed well out of their reach. Profanity left my mouth in my rage, and that had them both laughing.

"You do realize I cannot transform into anything that will scare them off right!" I snarled. "There is six of them and one of me! Not to mention they all weigh well over three hundred pounds!"

"I don't have enough arrows to kill them," Kili said sadly, and I grunted loudly.

One of the boars smashed against the tree, while the others wandered around below us, obviously not giving up on their chase. They had smelled Fili's blood and were firm on getting us out of the tree. They wanted all three of us dead. I watched them for a moment, and bit my lip as I leaned back on the branch I was in.

"We're going to be here for a while," I sighed. "I already tried talking to them but they are too dumb to listen."

A squeal answered me and one of the boars tried to leap up and snap at my dangling foot. I hastily drew it up so he couldn't, and I pursed my lips. Apparently they weren't totally stupid, they were just angry enough not to let us leave in one piece.

"How far are we away from the mountain?" I asked, looking at Fili.

"A few miles give or take," he replied slowly.

I grunted and felt the tree shudder under the weight of two of the boars. Once they moved off a little, I balanced on the thick limb and went over to Fili as he leaned back.

"Here, we need to wrap that gash," I said slowly.

"It's nothing," he answered, trying to push me off but I glared at him.

"You and your brother got me into this mess, now be silent," I said flatly. "I am covered in mud...and bruises and I'm not pleased."

Both brothers couldn't help but grin at me, and I ripped some of Fili's long shirt to make a bandage for him. I poured some of his water over the wound and then tied the make shift bandage tightly. He winced a little, and I hung onto the branch as the tree shook again.

"We are in so much trouble," Kili grinned from above us. "We've been gone for hours, they are going to be livid."

"Yea let's just hope that they are sending out a damn search party," I growled. "These pigs won't be leaving us any time soon."

Fili got comfortable and about an hour later Kili's stomach growled, making him groan and hold on to it quietly. We both glanced at him as he pressed his forehead to the tree.

"I'm so hungry!" he whined.

"I hate you," I muttered, as the boars slowly moved off in to the brush.

I listened as it got quiet, and I waited a little longer. Testing that they might be gone, I put my fingers to my lips and told them to wait while I went down. I was quicker than they were, obviously if I needed to get away. Climbing down from the tree, I quietly touched down on the ground. Trying not to rustle any leaves, I did a slow turn and walked a few feet away from the tree.

As the wind blew I froze as I realized this was a really bad idea. "Well they aren't as stupid as I thought," I muttered, hearing a few bushes part.

"Arina!" Fili hissed, and I felt my lip tremble.

"Why me," I whispered, slowly turning around to see three of the large boars coming back out. "Easy boys. Listen we didn't mean to upset your day...we'll be out of your hair if you let us go, I promise."

One of them snorted and pawed the ground a little with his sharp hoof, while another jerked his head up and down, showing off his large tusks. I let out a slow breath and watched two more come back out and one of them snorted loudly at me. Fear slammed into my body, and I tensed dramatically. It hurt my shoulders to do so, but I was ready to spring into action.

"Ooh boy," I murmured. "This just has to be my day."

"RUN!" Kili cried, as they all plowed forward.

I wasted no time in running back to the safety of the tree, and jumping onto one of the branches. I hoisted myself up quickly, but not before I felt the tusk of one of them slice through my leg as he went to bite me before I got high enough. I hissed, my breath leaving me as I scrambled up to safety. Kili hastily reached out to pull me up higher and I kept the weight off my leg, trying to get it to heal.

"I think...they are more stubborn than your uncle," I gasped for breath, and leaned my head back. "I'm going to kill you both when we get home."

They both smiled again and suddenly squealing erupted from below us. Looking down, I almost cheered for joy when Dwalin jumped from the bushes and swung his axe against the face of a boar. The blade drove into the animal and he killed it with one simple stroke. Gloin followed not far behind and killed another one. Thorin followed after them and slit the throat of a boar charging at him with ease. When he glanced up in the trees to make sure we were okay, I saw death glittering in his eyes and we all whimpered. The three dwarves made quick work of the boars and Dwalin swung his axe across his shoulders with a grin. Killing boars was nothing compared to killing Orcs. They made this look easy.

"We'll be eating well for a while!" he beamed.

"See we did something right," Kili whispered to Fili, who snorted with laughter.

"Get down here," Thorin commanded, pulling his blade from the body of a dead boar.

Kili jumped down first after a moment of hesitation, followed by Fili who he had to help out. I stubbornly stayed put in the safety of the tree when Thorin looked at me. He crooked his finger at me in a motion to come here, and I smiled nervously. Sheathing his sword, he walked up to the tree as I slowly came down from the branches and he helped me the rest of the way seeing that I was still trying to heal the injury to my leg. His fingers dug into my hips as he helped lower me to the ground, and I knew I was in trouble. I kept the smile on my face, unable to help it.

"If you were a male, I'd choke you," he said thoughtfully, as he settled me on my feet.

I pursed my lips. "I'm glad I'm not then," I mused as Kili and Fili bravely came to my side.

I knew we had to look a sight, covered in mud and twigs and Fili was injured. Lifting my head to the sky, I sighed loudly and dropped my shoulders quietly.

"It was all our doing uncle," Kili said suddenly.

"Kili!" Fili hissed.

"Well it was!" I accused him, and he grinned and looked at the ground.

"I don't even want to know how we ended up here," Thorin lifted his hand to silence us. "I...let's just get you home and cleaned up. Dwalin, Gloin, get some dwarves to come back here and get the boars."

"Yes sir," Gloin nodded.

I caught Dwalin grinning at us and I glared daggers at him before we quietly followed Thorin out of the woods. Fili's gash wasn't serious, and the bleeding had already stopped so I knew we had nothing to worry about to much.

"I should throw all three of you in to the river," Thorin snarled. "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?"

"Well yes," I said as I blinked. "Six...seven hours? We left in the morning and it's already late afternoon."

"You shouldn't have answered that," Fili whispered, as Kili covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"You two learn such awful habits every time you come around her," Thorin snapped, glaring at all three of us.

"Hey those habits only surface when I'm around," I pointed out.

Thorin grunted, and ran a hand over his face as he marched us back into the mountain. Dis was waiting for us, her arms crossed and she looked furious. I smiled sheepishly at her when she spotted us with her brother. Her foot was tapping on the ground, showing that she was probably about as angry as Thorin. Avoided her gaze, and looked at the rock wall for a moment.

"You two can never go anywhere without getting in to trouble," she said sourly. "And it doubles when Arina comes around. I am never going to know what to do with you both. Come on, you look terrible."

She yanked them both by their ears down the hall and they protested the whole way. I couldn't help but smile when I watched them leave. The moment Thorin looked at me, I coughed and hid the grin by looking down.

"Come on, you need a shower too," he muttered. "I dare say you smell terrible."

"Well I did fall into a mud pit," I answered pointedly, and he sighed again.

I followed him, clasping my hands behind my back. We walked down the halls and I ignored the bewildered looks I got from several dwarves at the state I was in. Bofur was walking by us, stopping dead when he saw me. I could only guess how terrible I looked to him.

"What on earth happened to you?" he asked, and then flinched when Thorin looked at him. "Hmm...good luck with that."

"Thanks, traitor!" I hissed at him as he ran off with a loud laugh.

Thorin led me in to his room and to the bathroom. He didn't have to drag me in, I simply followed knowing I was already in enough trouble. I tried so hard to hide my smile as he turned on the running water and adjusted the temperature. It always amazed me how dwarves handled plumbing in the mountains, and was something I was sure I'd never stop wondering about.

"Don't come out until you smell better. I am throwing away those clothes," he said flatly staring at me.

I hung my head, trying to feel ashamed for what had happened, but I really didn't. It was something I wanted to fall to the floor laughing about. The situation itself was just all around funny to me, except for Fili getting hurt, and me as well. Thorin walked out and shut the door with careful control and so I slipped out of my dirty clothes and got in to the shower that was made of stone walls.

"Okay, you can get my clothes!" I hollered to him.

I barely heard him walk in to take them and decided to wash off. The warm water was a relief and I sighed softly and washed all the mud from my hair and face. I picked some small twigs from my hair as well, earning an amused smile. I cleaned off twice before I came out of the shower to see that he had left me a new change of clothes. Grabbing a towel, I dried off and quickly got dressed before getting as much water out of my hair as I could. Raking my fingers through my wet hair, I braced myself to go out and face Thorin.

Peeking out the door, I saw he was waiting for me and I gave him a smile when he glared over at me. Walking out to the couch, I joined him by happily hopping over to sit beside him. He was still angry, and I couldn't help but not be. Running my hands through my hair again, I braided it and left it over my shoulder. By the time I finished that, I noticed he wasn't as tense.

"I have no idea...how to handle the three of you when you get together," he muttered, touching his forehead. "That was by far the worst trouble I had ever seen you in."

"I tried reasoning with them," I offered. "The pigs, not the boys. It was too late to reason with the boys because it all happened so fast."

He grunted at me so I shut my mouth firmly and looked down at my hands before I suddenly giggled.

"Oh come on," I snorted. "I wouldn't have let anything kill them. You know that. I just...didn't want to leave them in case anything did happen. Or else I would have come to you. And anyway, you got six boars of this. That shouldn't be so bad."

"That still doesn't mean I don't want to strangle you," he hissed, as he rose to his feet. "Come on, let's go eat before I change my mind."

I laughed at him and rose to my own feet and followed him out of the room, fresh and clean. I knew the brothers were probably not fairing any better, actually they were probably fairing worse. Thorin never had the heart to stay mad at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You're still mad aren't you?" I asked slowly.

Thorin didn't say anything as he signed a few papers, and then gave them to Balin. He had called me to him, which I couldn't refuse. Now, he was making me stand here while he ignored me and continued his work. I looked over to Balin as he gave a little smile, and quickly turned away. This was my punishment, it was obvious. Thorin had spent the last two days ignoring me and his nephews. Fili and Kili weren't too heartbroken over it since this was normal for them, but for me it was slightly irritating. I was used to getting into trouble, so this punishment wasn't a surprise. It was a good one actually, because he knew I hated being ignored.

Making a face as I stood there, I watched as Thorin finished signing a few more papers that Balin put in a separate pile. Groaning loudly, I looked up at the stone ceiling for a second and then tilted my head. A little while later, I finally had enough of his punishment.

"I can be just as bad as you, ya know," I said flatly. "If not worse."

"Or really?" Thorin finally asked, looking up at the challenge. "You do realize what you put me through not two days ago right?"

I grinned at him. "It really wasn't that big of a deal. I mean come on, no offense but Frerin and I got in to worse trouble then that. If I recall, you used to join us as well."

He frowned at that, and rubbed his eyes so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Ignoring you is a good start," he muttered darkly.

"Yes and I imagine that if I decided to retaliate then it wouldn't be pretty," I mused.

"And what would you do?" he asked, arching a brow.

"I have any animal to choose from. Which do you think I'd pick to be an absolute terror?" I grinned. "Better yet I could change it up. I could wreck havoc on this place you know."

"I dare you," Thorin growled.

"Fighting words, Thorin," I warned him with another smile. "Don't tempt me."

Thorin got to his feet slowly after Balin left the room and I noticed the dwarf was shaking his head and chuckling softly to himself. I turned so that I faced Thorin fully when he came around the table. He stood just inches from me, and he crossed his arms in the way that I knew he was contemplating what to do next, or he was just that upset. I arched my brow slightly and took a small step back to get some space.

"You have been more trouble over the last week then you are worth," he muttered.

"The Orcs were not my...okay, I might have been the reason they were there. But it wasn't my fault," I said defensively. "If I'm so much trouble then perhaps I'll take my leave."

He had been in a foul mood over these two days and it had also tested me. I spun around on my heel to walk away. I got maybe two steps before he suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm. Thorin yanked firmly, making me spin around with his pull so that I was facing him. I went to glare at him before I noticed a look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"It is getting worse," he rumbled. "Orcs are patrolling around here in heavier numbers than usual since the attack on us here last week."

I felt my jaw clench as I swallowed quietly as I quickly pieced it together. They were starting to slowly figure out that I was here. "I've been here for such a short time," I said quietly, as his hand clenched on my arm.

Except for this time, if I left I would not be coming back and part of me refused to believe that. Lord Elrond had made it clear what he expected of me this time and I wasn't able to refuse the elf lord. I looked at Thorin for a moment, trying to figure out another way but I couldn't find one.

"I have to leave then," I whispered, and a pained look swept across his face. "At least until they are drawn off maybe."

"No, not yet," Thorin replied.

"Thorin," I shook my head at him.

"Not yet," he repeated, making me sigh.

"Fine," I murmured.

"I would have it be just us tonight," Thorin rumbled suddenly. "I have dinner being brought to my chambers if you are hungry. I'm done for the day."

I gave him a suspicious look, but nodded my head. "I can give you that," I said softly.

Thorin drew me forward, and wrapped his arms around me without a word. I couldn't help but press my forehead against his chest quietly and relax in his hold.

"I won't let them touch you," he promised. "You have my word."

"I know you wouldn't," I replied sadly. "But...this is much bigger than us, Thorin."

"Give me tonight then," Thorin rumbled, pulling back and framing my face with his hands. "If you have to leave, at least do this."

"I said I would," I murmured.

Nodding his head at my answer and obviously comforted by it, he took my hand and looped it through his arm. We left the room and went back to his chambers and I suddenly gave a triumphant smile.

"I won that round," I said smoothly.

"Yes well don't let it get to your head," Thorin replied bluntly.

I laughed as we walked and we soon found ourselves back in his room. The dinner had just arrived and was set on the table near the corner. He always had one there incase he ever did business or if he needed the privacy. Thorin sat down with me and I was surprised that my stomach growled in hunger at the sight of the food.

"I'm not used to this," I admitted, making him grin. "It's been awhile."

Thorin took a drink of his ale and gave me a look. "It cannot be that bad. I didn't feel like being around everyone tonight. I wanted something quiet. You are usually useful in that department."

"Don't tempt me," I said, after taking a bite of my food. "With your luck I might prove to be very useless."

Looking at me unimpressed, Thorin dug in to his dinner. I followed his example and found that I enjoyed the comfortable silence. We weren't bombarded by his nephews or the shouting that usually followed when we had dinner with everyone. It was a nice change of pace, and from the looks of it, Thorin was enjoying it just as much as I was. When we finished our meal, he got up and stoked the fire that kept the room warm. Getting to my feet, I joined him on the couch after he sat down.

"This is a nice change," I smiled as I tucked my feet under me. "I can hear myself think."

"I figured you usually can't even when it's silent," Thorin replied, making me glare slightly at him.

"Don't ruin it," I grumbled.

We enjoyed the fire for a while, before I decided to draw him to his feet. It was starting to get late, and I wanted to see the stars. I was going to give us both tonight, because I knew what I had to do next. We walked from the mountain and this time we kept close to the entrance so that we wouldn't be caught off guard. Taking in a big breath of fresh air, I looked up at the clear night sky. There wasn't a single cloud in my line of vision and the stars were bright tonight.

"You always enjoyed the stars," Thorin rumbled. "Why is that?"

"It's freedom," I said softly. "Even if it has been years since I was brought to you, I still look up at the stars and feel such joy at finally being free. I never saw them when I was held in Gundabad. To be able to see them for as long as I have now...it is one of the most precious things in my life."

Thorin's lips turned up in a smile at my words, and he turned his gaze up as well. "You should stay," he rumbled. "You don't need to leave."

I sighed, knowing that this talk was going to surface whether I liked it or not. "Yes, I do," I murmured sadly.

He turned to me then and reached out to take my hands tightly in his own. "Why?" he demanded lowly.

Looking down at our hands, I found my fingers gripping his back as I searched for what I had to say. "You've always been apposed to me leaving," I murmured. "And I've always told you that I do it to protect you and your kin. Thorin if I stayed, I'd bring war to this mountain."

"We can handle that, Arina," Thorin replied. "We are not useless."

"No, you are not," I agreed. "But this is different. I'd bring you death. I've been shown what would happen if I stayed. The scouts that you've encountered would be but a piece of it. I don't know why the Orcs are so bent on capturing shifters but I know it's not good. I will not put us both in that position. I'm begging you to understand that."

Thorin glared at me, but I knew it wasn't directed toward me but at the situation at hand. He knew that I was right, but it was also an insult to him and his people. To be told that they would be useless in a war or any fight was a direct blow to their pride as warriors.

"I have no doubt that you'd give them a fight fit for legend," I said softly. "But it'd end in your death, and I won't allow that. They want me alive Thorin, not you or anyone else I care about."

"I know that," he growled, struggling with the choice we had. "I would wish nothing more than to have you stay here..."

"I want the same thing you do," I said squeezing his hands. "Exactly the same."

His eyes found mine for a moment as he realized the answer I had just given him. My heart could ignore it no longer. I loved him with all that I was worth and more, but I'd rather part from him knowing he'd live. I wouldn't stay just to get a few good years with him, that was selfish. From the look on his face, he came to the same conclusion that I did. Thorin let go of my hands then and cupped my cheeks. He tilted my head up so that I had to look at him and he drew me forward.

His lips met my own in a kiss that would have had tears streaming down my face, but I had more control than that. I returned it, letting our lips move together and my arms wrapped around his neck while his left my face to go to my waist. When I finally had to pull back, we were both flushed and my own heart was pounding. I laid my forehead against his when he leaned back down and I closed my eyes tightly.

"If my life wasn't what it is now," I whispered. "I would follow you wherever your life was to take you. I would never, ever leave your side."

"I know," he rumbled sadly.

Tears gathered in my eyes, but I fiercely blinked them back and leaned against him for a moment. His arms wrapped around my body quietly and his chin rested on top of my head. I couldn't stay another day after this.

"I have a request," I said softly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Will you spend the night with me?" I asked. "Just...be there?"

"You don't need to ask that," Thorin rumbled.

We walked back to his room so that we could get ready for bed and I slipped into something I could sleep in. Going over to the bed, I joined Thorin when he laid down and I spent the remainder of my night pressed against his chest.

* * *

 **This was such a hard chapter to write. :(**

 **The story is also almost complete sad to say, unless I decide to go further into her time with humans. Should I? It would be very easy for me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Leaving him was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. I knew I would not see him after this or at least I didn't think I would. I didn't know how long I had to disappear for this time. I had stayed up most of the night and wrote him a simple letter so that he knew I didn't abandon him. I told him I was sorry I didn't stay to say good bye, and that I'd see him soon. That was a lie. Setting it on the table next to his bed, I took in his sleeping face once more.

This time when I snuck out of the room I made sure not to make a sound. I walked down the hall and found myself standing outside of Dis's place that held her and her sons. It was early, but I knew the brothers would be up so I opened the door. Sure enough they were sitting in the living room on the couch talking about something. When I came into view they both smiled.

"I came to say good bye," I said softly, when they rose to their feet.

Kili rushed forward instantly and hugged me, his face set in a sad frown. I hugged him back, and squeezed him as tightly as I dared. When it was Fili's turn, he hesitated for a moment and I was able to see the tears in his eyes. I pulled him to me, and rested my head against his when he wrapped his arms around me.

"This is different," he murmured.

"It is," I replied looking to Kili. "Take care of them for me."

"We will," Kili murmured, as I squeezed Fili once more.

He backed up from me, to stand next to his brother and I looked at them with a fond smile. They were devastated, just like I was but that didn't wipe the smile off my face. They had grown so much, and were not the small children I had been used to. My heart hurt knowing that I wouldn't see them grow, or find wives of their own. Maybe rule the Blue Mountains if something should ever happen to Thorin.

"I am so proud of you both," I sighed. "So is your uncle and your mother. I have no doubt that one day you two will be great."

I let them both hug me once more before I left and the moment I hit the open air I transformed into a hawk and fled. I didn't dare look back and my wings carried me far from anywhere that was familiar to me. My heart pounded in my chest when I finally landed in a tree to rest, and I clamped my beak shut in an attempt to keep myself quiet. Lord Elrond told me I couldn't go back, and he wasn't sure if it was ever going to be safe for me again until I was stronger. Anger bubbles in my chest, and for a moment I didn't want to return to Rivendell. My feathers fluffed out in agitation and finally, I turned and took to the sky again, heading for the one city I didn't want to go.

* * *

 **THORIN**

He woke just after the sun rose and as he opened his eyes he found that the space in the bed next to him was empty. It shouldn't have surprised him, but a small part of him choked up and he blinked several times. Pushing himself up to sit, he turned his head and lit a candle, only to see a piece of paper folded on the table next to it. His name was written in the center, and he knew who it was from instantly. Thorin glared at the piece of paper, and instead got to his feet and got ready for the day. He had to be ready, he was going to be in meetings again. Not all day, but he had a few things to attend to.

Once he was ready, he ran a brush through his hair and fixed his braids. Finally, he headed back to the side of his bed and glanced at the letter that was still folded on the table. Part of him didn't want to read it, while the other was tortured and wanted nothing more than to reach out and snatch it. The dwarf lord blinked, surprised at the sudden emotions swirling in him. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised him. She had admitted to him last night that she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and every part of him screamed the same.

Sitting down on the bed, Thorin reached out and grabbed the letter. Arina had come so far in the time he had known her, and was no longer the weak girl he had found outside of Erebor. He took comfort in that, and slowly prepared himself as he opened the letter.

 _Thorin,_

 _This is probably the only letter you will ever get out of me. You know how much I despise writing. I'm sorry that I couldn't wait to face you in person, but there was something that I wanted you to know. I don't tell you nearly enough how grateful I am that you did not turn me away all those years ago. You and your family took me in as your own, and helped me heal. I will never be able to repay that, at least not right now. One day, I hope to. I also couldn't go away without saying anything. I love you. More than I ever knew, and I'd follow you to the ends of Middle Earth if I could. I am so lucky, to have had the chance to have someone like you in my life, and I will be seeing you again. Take care of yourself, and I will see you when time allows us._

 _All my love,_

 _Arina_

When he set the letter down, Thorin realized he was trembling. The letter didn't say it was a permanent goodbye, but it sure felt like it. Clearing his throat, Thorin took several minutes to get himself under control. She would be back. She always came back to them, and to him. He just would have to wait. Getting to his feet, he set the letter down and walked over to the gift he had wanted to give her. Opening the box, he stared at the two golden courting beads he had made especially for her. Picking them up, he slipped them into his breast pocket and then steeled his nerves so that he could get through the day.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short. I actually just added in the part with Thorin, giving a little insight on what happened on his end. This isn't the end of the story, since someone requested I continue. I ran out of chapters, so now I got to start writing!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad that you enjoy this! I'll try to get one out soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Once I had left the Blue Mountains, I had spent a full year in Rivendell before I couldn't stand it anymore and decided to flee. Elrond had tried to stop me, but had been unsuccessful. Lady Galadriel had told him to let me go, and I was still trying to decide if I was happy that she had allowed it, or angry. So I decided to disappear, and stay hidden for as long as I could handle.

For almost seven years, I lived as a coyote and stayed on my own. I stayed well away from danger if I could help it and kept my powers hidden. I learned to hide my unique scent that drew enemies to me, and I was able to just take on the form of the animal I was, scent and all. I had to turn human a few times here and there, just so that I didn't lose myself to the animal I took the form of. Sometimes, I had extreme difficulty when I turned back.

I would prowl around Bree, and mingle with other coyotes, sometimes joining a pack for a brief amount of time. I never ventured toward the Blue Mountains, knowing that if I did, I wouldn't leave. While I kept my animal form, I noticed that for the time, even Galadriel couldn't find me. There were times I'd feel her on the edge of my mind, but I was so much like the animal that she would slip away, unable to recognize me. I was proud when that happened, and I was starting to feel that my powers were growing. When I finally grew tired of being the animal, I lived in Bree for a short time before finally making my way to Lorien. I had been gone for ten full years, so I knew it was time to show myself again.

* * *

Galadriel smiled softly at me when a few of her guards led me up the winding tree staircase and to where her and her husband Celeborn would stay. Nothing had changed since the last time I had been here. It was amazing that elves never truly aged, and in a way neither did their homes. It was usually always beautiful, and peaceful. Part of me was starting to hate that. I thanked the guards quietly for their help and then looked at the Lady of Light for a long moment.

"You were gone for quite some time," she mused softly. "Even I couldn't find you."

"I was told to disappear, so I did. I plan to again, I just need to feel what it is like to be human again," I answered dully. "To be honest, I don't want to be here. But a certain...wizard told me it was time."

She nodded her head gently. "Everything will fall into place little one. You just don't see it yet."

Celeborn stepped forward then, with an expression on his face that I wasn't exactly used to. "I am not familiar with you arriving here and being so...quiet. For lack of a better word. You are troubled, and I am sorry," he said gently. "Haldir will take you to a room and leave you with someone who can tend to you."

I almost bristled at the thought of Haldir taking me anywhere, since the elf and I did not get along. Instead, I bowed my head and tried my best to thank the Lord of Lorien. When I turned, the guardian of Lorien stood off to the side, waiting for me. He gave me a slight nod, and turned to lead me off. I sent one last glance at the Lady before I followed Haldir to where I was supposed to stay.

"Where did your travels take you this time?" Haldir asked slowly.

"No where," I answered. "I was hidden. Traveling now seems quite pointless to me."

The elf looked at me in surprise. "That's not the shifter I remember. Since when have you become so...sad?"

"Since I can no longer go back to the Blue Mountains," I growled lowly, as he ended at a door.

"I may not like dwarves," Haldir said suddenly. "But...I do apologize that you suffer so. My Lady has told you to trust her. I hope you continue to do so."

"Thank you, Haldir," I murmured, and bowed to him.

He gave me a quick nod, before he turned and left to return to his duties. I shut the door quietly, glad to see that a fresh bath had been prepared and clothes had been laid out for me. For once, I was happy to see no one around and that I was alone. I sank into the hot bath once my clothes were off and I closed my eyes tightly. I wanted nothing more than to be back in the Blue Mountains.

* * *

 **I will be continuing this through her time with the dragon, and right up until she leaves and then this story will be complete :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Fifteen years, and I found myself in the small town outside the Blue Mountains. I had no intention of going any further, but no one would know I was here. I was in the form of a hawk, and I was perched up in a tree. I was watching the world go by, and just being close to the mountains gave me some sense of comfort. Dwarves were still coming to the town, and I watched several of them moving through the village. My feathers fluffed up dramatically, and I sighed quietly. Sadness washed over me, and I clicked my beak several times.

As I sat there, I scanned the town all day for a chance to see if anyone I knew came into town. Toward the end of the day, I was greeted with the sight of Dwalin coming into town with several other dwarves. My heart beat painfully in my chest, as I watched them move about their day. It was so bad that I cried out, my little voice getting lost in the wind. What I would have done to go down there and see him. To go back to the mountain and see Thorin again, it was a dream I knew would probably never happen.

I stayed around for about a day, before I finally had to leave. I took one last look toward the Blue Mountains before I spread my wings and flew off. I traveled back to Rohan, deciding that I needed to waste some time. I couldn't be a depressed heap forever. I had been to Rohan twice, and each time the city had been extremely welcoming, even in difficult times.

It took me two weeks to get there, and when I did arrive, I arrived on foot. A few people I remembered, so I smiled and nodded to them. It was late afternoon, and I still had a good amount of coin left so I wasn't worried about getting a room at the large Inn. My first goal was to go greet the King. Pained memories of Thorin surfaced, but I sucked in a breath as I made my way up the great stairs. The great banner waved in the wind, and I paused to admire it for a moment.

"My lady?"

I jumped when a guard came up to me, and I gave him a smile. "Apologies, I just wanted to come greet the King. I haven't been here in over fifteen years."

"My King Brytta will be pleased to see you," he nodded.

I paused in surprise. "When did Frealaf pass?"

"About seventeen years ago my lady," the guard answered.

"Ah," I sighed, and then nodded for him to lead me on.

When we came into the great hall, I spied Brytta on his throne. I had been gone a long time, and the last time I had seen him he had been much younger. The guard paused in front of his King and bowed slightly.

"My Lord, I am here to..."

"Lady Arina," I murmured.

"Lady Arina is here to greet you," he nodded, finishing.

Brytta looked over from what he was doing, and for a moment he stared at me. I was waiting quietly, when suddenly he smiled widely and got to his feet. Brytta had a short gray bread, with a head full of gray hair as well. He was built like a warrior, but I knew he was up there in age for a man.

"I haven't seen you in twenty years," he greeted, as I bowed to him. "And here you are and you haven't aged a day..."

"Oh, I have," I chuckled. "I'm just lucky with my good looks."

He laughed, and grabbed my hands before pulling me into a hug. "My father missed his horse whisperer when she left," he teased. "And I sadly had no one to get into trouble with."

"Did I make such an impression?" I laughed.

"Aye," he nodded. "You seem to attract people wherever you go, Arina."

I smiled, but the gesture didn't reach my eyes. I was supposed to be in the presence of another King right now. Part of me hated the elves, and the other part understood why. I attracted people wherever I went, even the bad ones.

"What have you come here for now?" the King smiled.

"I am visiting," I nodded. "I wanted to make my presence known. I'll be here for as long as I deem necessary."

"And where are you staying?"

"At the Inn, where normal people stay," I laughed.

"Nonsense! I have new horses in that need to be trained. I remember your skill with them," Brytta answered. "I will have a guest room prepared, and you will sit and tell me why you have such a sadness in your eyes."

I looked at the King of Rohan in surprise, and then waved my hand to him. "Think nothing of it, my lord. I am just weary from traveling."

He cocked an eyebrow at me, and waved over a servant to take me to the guest chambers. "Clean up, and join me for dinner," he rumbled, walking off.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as he ordered me around. It reminded me of Thorin. Sucking in a breath, I quietly turned and followed the servant to the room. She prepared the bed with fresh sheets and drew me a bath, all the while conversing with me. She was young, and sweet. It was refreshing to have such nice people around me, but it only made my heart ache. She even helped me with my hair, all the while chatting away at what life was like under the rule of Brytta. I chuckled at her lively personality, and found that her own happiness was contagious. It lifted my mood, and when I went to dinner I felt much better.

The King of Edoras was curious of my travels, and what I had done when I wasn't around. I simply told him I had been with my family until recently. He didn't need to know the rest. No one needed to know the rest except for those who had made me leave. I still couldn't help the anger that pounded in my chest when I thought of the elves. After dinner, I slept for the first time in what felt like years, and threw myself to work the next day. Brytta was happy to throw me into training the horses, and I enjoyed it as well.

I sighed as I stood quietly in a corral, facing the young stallion who was waiting quietly to see what I'd do next. He was a fiery animal, and over the past few days he had met every challenge I had given him. I couldn't help but smile at the horse, and I approached him quietly. He arched his neck and blew softly on my cheek, nickering as he did so.

"All right," I sighed. "You will be a great warrior one day. You've been so wonderful. Now that you know all that stuff isn't really that bad, I'm going to put it on you tomorrow."

He snorted again, and so I chuckled and climbed the fence. Soothing him, I warned him of my next move, and slowly eased myself onto his back. From all the work he had already been doing, his back was well muscled. The stallion shuddered a little, but I sat perfectly still, and urged him to do the same. I stroked his mane with a smile, smoothing the fine hair.

"It's okay," I murmured. "You've seen your mother carry people. She's fine with it. It's not scary. I'm going to rub my legs on your belly, see that's not so bad? You'll always be well looked after. Now come on, be brave. Walk on."

I held onto his mane for support as the horse slowly moved forward, and he tossed his head at the odd feeling. I kept moving with him, soothing him as he walked and after ten minutes we were cantering around the corral. I couldn't imagine what it was like for a regular human to break a regular horse. If I couldn't communicate with them, this would have taken much longer. I laughed as he threw a small buck in excitement, and kept my balance. I practiced on showing him how to turn, using my legs and seat to help guide him. Humming softly, I paused when I saw Brytta watching. He smiled, and stood there quietly as I finally finished what I was doing. When I handed the stallion off to a stable boy, I walked over and joined him.

"He has much potential," I mused. "Very beautiful animal."

"I can see that," he smiled. "You seem happier."

"I am, for the most part," I answered as we walked. "Thank you."

The King nodded, and waved to me as he walked off. I sighed quietly, and looked toward the roaming hills that surrounded the village. I still wanted to disappear, and never return. It was a dangerous thing to get lost in the form of the animal a shifter took. I had already taken a risk by staying a wolf for so many years. Walking through the village, I left it and headed out into the plains. I needed silence, and knew that the wilderness would provide it. Heading toward the river that ran by, I went and sat on a large rock to meditate. I needed to figure out what to do once I was done here. Galadriel told me to keep moving, never settling for too long, unless I vanished. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

A sudden snort caught my attention, making me jump and look up. I came face to face with a large black stallion who had somehow approached me from the other side of the river. He was still standing in the shallow water, and I blinked in shock. He arched his neck and lowered it, inspecting me as I sat quietly. I let out a soft breath, as I realized what I was staring at.

"You are one of the Mearas," I whispered, and he tucked his head in a nod. "I've always wanted to meet one of you."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as he allowed me to stroke his face. He was gorgeous, standing at 16 hands, and pure muscle. A beautiful animal. I smiled fondly, and felt my heart beat in my chest, hurting. As if he knew, the beautiful stallion nudged my chest gently, nickering as he did so. I gave him a sad laugh, and stroked his forehead.

"Someone I knew would have loved to have met you," I sighed. "I just miss them is all. You have given me a wonderful gift. Thank you."

The black stallion spent a few more minutes with me, before turning back and running off over the hills. The pure joy on his face as he ran left me smiling until he disappeared.

* * *

Thorin sat in silence as he went over a few trading agreements that had come in. He grunted in irritation, and signed them, knowing that this was the best deal for the Blue Mountains. Trade was stronger than ever, and they were producing much from the mountain itself. Once they were signed, he handed them off to Balin who nodded his head gently and folded them so that they could be prepared for delivery.

"How you doing laddie?" the old dwarf asked softly.

"Hating that you call me laddie," Thorin snorted, making Balin chuckle. "And I'm fine. Get those delivered please."

Once he was alone, Thorin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Fifteen years she had been gone. She had promised she was going to come back, but Thorin had sent out silent search parties in hopes of finding her. They had only gone as far as Bree, but they had found nothing. Dwalin had refused to give up, but Thorin was fearing the worst. She was captured, or worse yet dead. Clenching his hands into fists, the dwarf lord controlled himself from slamming them on the table. It wasn't common anymore, but every now and again he'd have a fit from the fact that she wasn't around anymore.

"Sire."

Looking up, Thorin met the gaze of Dwalin who had just returned from his mission. "Dwalin," he sighed.

"Nothing," Dwalin sighed, sitting down. "I've heard rumors of odd animals here and there. A wolf here, a bird there. A few others around. If she's still out there she's in animal form. She's hiding from everyone. I think."

"Or worse yet, she's dead and we don't even know it," Thorin grunted. "This is the last search. No more. I can't hear about it anymore."

"Thorin," Dwalin said softly. "You can't give..."

"It's been fifteen years Dwalin," Thorin snapped. "Fifteen. If she hasn't returned now, she won't be back. I cannot continue looking and finding nothing. If she is out there, Mahal help her. If she is alive, one day she might return to us. But as of now, it is done."

Dwalin grunted, and slowly got to his feet. He nodded stiffly, and gave a short bow before leaving the King alone to fume. The warmaster was just as stubborn though, and Thorin knew he wouldn't give up so easily.

* * *

 **Well, long long over due don't you think?! lol here ya go guys**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I spent five years in Rohan, training horses for the King and also helping in the healing halls. Orcs were still crawling the land throughout Rohan, and soldiers were actively being sent out to dispose of the fowl creatures. I had learned many things in the healing halls. I stayed human for the whole five years, not using any of my powers.

An occasional elf would pass through, almost as if they were sent to check on me, and thankfully I never saw any dwarves. Brytta was extremely kind, and paid me more than I needed for the work I did. He never pushed me to explain why I was so sad, and I was grateful for it. The King sent me off on my last day in Edoras, throwing a grand feast. I let them, and soon I was on my way out of Rohan.

I traveled in a random direction, and once I was safe, I turned into a wolf and picked up the pace. I didn't care where I was going, but after weeks of traveling, I found myself outside of Esgaroth. I stood at the lake, and stared at the Lonely Mountain that was across and I growled low in my throat. In my travels, I had heard more stories about Smaug. The great dragon that took Erebor was sleeping deep under the stolen treasure of Thror.

By now, I knew I had no choice in the matter, and I wasn't going to see Thorin again. There had been rumors that he had perished in a recent battle, and I didn't want to return to find out. If he was indeed dead, I wouldn't know what to do. Flicking my ears back, I glanced at the town that sat on the lake and then back toward the forest of Mirkwood. I wasn't sure I wanted to go and visit the land of Thranduil, so instead I turned back toward Lake-town. I disliked these men more then any others I had ever come across. A movement on the lake caught my attention, and I watched as a barge came through the light fog. It was coming toward the mouth of the river, and as I continued to look, I noticed a young man steering it.

He had long black hair, with light gray eyes. There was light facial hair, and he was wrapped up in a thick blue coat, and when the barge got closer, he was humming to himself. I was sitting at the rocks at the edge of the river and lake, so he saw me when he was close enough. I watched as his hand instinctively went for his bow that was beside him, so I quickly got to my feet and backed away from the danger.

The man saw that, and he sighed and put the bow back down. "It's nearing winter," he said, carefully docking his barge. "You shouldn't be here."

Surprised that he wasn't scared, I flicked my ears at him and whined slightly. His voice was quiet and gentle, something I enjoyed hearing. The man chuckled softly, and went about his business. I sat there and watched him for a little while, before finally running off. I didn't want to get comfortable with anything. Once I was far enough away, I transformed into a hawk and found somewhere to sleep for the night.

The next day, I was greeted by a few elves doing their patrols. All of them were aware of my presence, so I set about to cleaning my feathers. With that, they paid me no mind at all. Once I was finished, I flew off and decided to pay a visit to an elf lord I hadn't seen in over fifteen years. Something called me back to the mountain however, and I knew it wouldn't be long till I found myself there again. When I got close to Rivendell, I landed and pushed my transformation into a black horse. I slowed myself to a walk as I came over the stone bridge, and I lifted my head to gaze up at the mighty city.

It had been a very long time since I had been here, and I was still bitter, however I found I was missing my elf mentor. A soft snort left my nose, and I continued walking until I hit the stairs. When I did, I turned human and followed my nose to where I could smell them. It was after lunch, so I was sure that Elrond was still on the patio. I knew he was finishing his wine, and it made me smile when I walked around to find him doing just that.

"It has been a long time since those footsteps have been heard in these halls," the elf said softly.

"Could have been longer, had I let bitterness take over," I offered, my voice just as soft.

"I know you miss them," he sighed, his voice heavy. "And I am sorry. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I know this hurts you. But maybe one day it won't always be like this."

"Let me know when you see that day," I answered, moving as he got to his feet.

When Elrond turned around, he walked over, and lifted his hands to my cheeks. He gave me a gentle smile, and kissed my forehead.

"Go. You know where your room is," he smiled. "We have missed you here. You'll have to tell us all about your adventures."

I couldn't help but reach out and hug him, and felt tears come to my eyes when Elrond returned the gesture. He was always so kind, and even though I had been angry, I just couldn't do it anymore. Once we parted, I dipped my head and turned to walk off. My heart felt just a little lighter as I went to my room. For the first time in a while, I was able to take a nice hot bath and put on some fresh clothes.

It was refreshing, and for a while it perked my mood. Leaving my room, I headed back down to see Lord Elrond, who was waiting for me on the patio. He had brought out more food, and a new bottle of wine for the occasion. Tilting my head, I let out a soft smile and took my seat when he gestured.

"Do you plan on staying long?" he asked.

"No," I said quietly. "As much as I love it here, it is kind of painful."

"I will inform the Lady that you made a visit, so that you do not have to go to Lorien," Elrond answered.

"I wouldn't be going there anyway," I answered, bitter.

"Bitterness does not become you, Arina," he sighed.

"I do not plan on acting like everything is all right," I answered, taking a drink of wine. "It hasn't been for the last twenty years. I've been living among men, or disappearing into the wild. I've been doing as you ask, do not expect me to be happy about it."

Elrond sighed, and glanced over Imladris. "You have the temper of your father, there is no doubt in that."

Giving him a narrowed look, I focused on my wine instead of my food. "I only came to show that I was alive, and to see you. I do not wish to speak about it."

"Be careful when you go back onto the road," the elf nodded. "While there has been peace, the Orcs are still moving."

"I'm aware of that," I nodded.

"Do you know where you will go next?"

"I do not," I muttered. "Somewhere far from the Blue Mountains, and far from harm."

"I've told you before, it may not always be like this," Elrond offered gently. "It does pain me to see you like this."

"You are simply being a father," I grunted. "When it is not needed."

He chuckled then, surprising me so I glanced up at him. The elf smiled and turned away. "It seems those dwarvish manners have stuck with you."

"Can't help it," I shrugged. "Not that I had manners to begin with."

"You did," he smiled. "Briefly."

I snorted a laugh, and finished my glass of wine. I stayed with him for the remainder of the day, and slept in a bed that night. My stay at the city did not last long, and after a week I found myself on the road again. I had no idea what to do now.

* * *

 **I've come to the point to where she finally meets Smaug. Stick with me, I'm going to do it a little differently, and I think you guys will enjoy it. :) I will have to copy and paste their first meeting, but the how she came to will be a bit different now that we all know and love Arina.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"That's it, I'm doing it," I growled to myself.

I stood on the other side of the lake, glaring up at the mountain. I had always been curious of the dragon over the last 29 years, and living this close to the mountain had just made it worse. I had to meet him. My curiosity finally got the better of me, and I flew across the lake and found myself at the foot of the mountain. It had been destroyed when the dragon had taken the mountain, but it was still easy for me to slip in. I knew the moment I stepped foot in this place that Smaug would know I was there.

The great hall was amazingly built. The detail in the stone was unlike any I had ever seen. This place was certainly worth while to visit; it stirred up long buried memories. I walked through and found my way to the large halls below, where the gold would be and I took note of where I was at. Dwarves were amazing at building things. They had turned the whole inside of the mountain in to a city, and a large one at that. Looking around for a moment, I then stepped out in to the stairs that led to the chambers below. It had been such a long time since I had been in this city.

I was hiding from the world, and while I knew it was wrong to seek out the one being who had taken such a special place to me, I knew it wasn't like anyone knew what I was doing. I hadn't seen anyone apart from Lord Elrond in 30 years. Not even the dwarves who had once lived here, who were rumored to be no more. If Thorin was indeed dead, why not get myself in to a little trouble. I had nothing left to do in my long life as it was.

As I got to the end of a flight of stairs, I looked down and I pursed my lips tightly to keep from gasping out loud. There were mountains of gold all through the cavern, and in some cases larger than some of the stairs. I knew beneath it all, lay Smaug himself. Enough gold to bury a dragon was impressive. Untying a sack on my belt, I grabbed a few coins and tossed them in to the pile below and listened as they clinked loudly with what ever they hit.

Moving to the edge of the staircase, I sat down and looked around for just a moment as coins began to move and fall. A loud breath echoed through the mountain and I smiled.

"No use on trying to surprise me," I said loudly. "Though I'm sure you knew I was here the moment I entered the mountain."

Gold began to move, like an avalanche as something moved beneath it. Tail spikes appeared first, and then the back as he rose from his treasure. His wings flung the coins from him with ease, and I watched his head come out of the treasure followed by the rest of the body. Smaug was an amazing dragon, and of course the first one I had ever seen. The stories of his appearance fell utterly short. His orange eyes fixed on where I sat and I let my breath out in a whooshing of air.

"If you knew," he rumbled deeply as he moved closer. "Then why are you still here?"

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as he came closer and I opened my little sack the rest of the way and dumped the remaining gold in to what he had in his collection. He watched them fall, and I looked over his body to see that coins were stuck to him in various places, adding to his armor.

"A gift," I said to him. "For not killing me just yet. I have no interest in the treasure; I just wanted to see the one who guards it."

"Oh did you now?" he asked inhaling a large breath as he came closer. "Flattery will not save your life, girl."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," I replied. "But at least it's honest flattery. The stories did not do justice; I had to lay eyes on the mighty dragon who took The Lonely Mountain."

He puffed his chest out in pride at the statement, and drew himself up so that I could see him fully. He had back feet, and his wings were attached to his claws. To see him in the light would give his scales almost a copper glow to go with his orange eyes.

"It will not permit you to live," he said with amusement as he lowered himself to me.

"If I am to die, then at least let me live long enough to have a conversation with Smaug the Terrible," I said with a smile.

He considered that for a moment, and then inhaled a large breath as he came up to me again. His jaw alone was huge, and slightly intimidating. "What are you, if I may ask?"

"I am a shifter," I replied honestly. "I can take the shape of any animal I choose."

His eyes sparked with curiosity at my response. Smaug rumbled and put his muzzle close and inhaled again, and gave a growl. My hair blew off my neck from his breath, and I had to admit that was a bit terrifying.

"You are telling the truth," he smirked. "Most impressive. Show me."

"Only if you promise not to eat me," I countered as I stood up.

He sneered at me and tilted his head, "I will eat you when you no longer serve a purpose to me."

I weighed that a little, and then nodded. "I'll take that."

Backing from the edge of the stairs, I pushed myself in a transformation and took the form of a white wolf. It was one of the more common forms I took and the easiest. While I was powerful, I usually stuck with what was comfortable. Shaking my fur out, I stood firmly as Smaug came forward again to investigate before he rumbled loudly and backed away.

"Very impressive," he said in an honest tone. "And interesting, very interesting. I must say I find little that interests me these days."

"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled as I pushed myself back to my human form. "There used to be many of us, but not anymore. I'm honestly not sure if I'm the last, or if more remain."

Smaug considered me, that orange eye piercing me with such an intense stare I found that I couldn't look at him for too long. His large body settled down against his gold again, showing that he didn't view me as a threat. His neck arched up so that he could be level with me, which was not hard to do, given his size.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

I sat down in front of him with a sigh. "When dark powers were ruling the land, many of my kind were taken and used. They were used for their powers, to turn in to anything. It was much easier than capturing whatever they needed. The stories of them being beaten and killed for amusement was what eventually happened to the others. I was lucky to escape back when my father had been alive. This all happened years before you attacked Erebor."

"Ah yes," he rumbled. "I do remember hearing stories of the darkness that spread over the land."

"I assume you must be one of the last dragons as well?" I asked cautiously.

Smaug bared his teeth at me, "It is possible. When I left many were starving. Our leader had been killed; it was only a matter of time before they all died."

"It is much harder to kill a dragon than it is to kill one of us," I mused looking down at my knees. "We can live as long as elves, yet we die from a bad injury. Most things we can heal pretty fast."

"Do you consider it a weakness? I could kill you with my fire if I wished it," he growled, glaring at me.

I smiled, "You could kill me that way. But I am also confident in my abilities to get away. I may look human, but I'm far faster and tougher than one. We may die the same, but it at least is a bit harder to kill a shifter. Then again, dragon fire would kill anything."

Smaug rumbled again as he bristled with pride at the statement. "No one can defeat me," he rumbled. "I am death."

"So noted," I replied and looked around the city for a moment. "So before you took the mountain, you lived in a clan?"

"I did," he snorted.

"What was it like?" I asked.

Smaug looked at me for a moment, and even the dragon couldn't help but answer my questions. I was simply curious, and nothing could threaten the beast, he knew that.

"Clan life was boring," he rumbled. "I'd much rather bury myself in my gold. I came from the North; it was much colder there than it is here."

I chuckled at his response, remembering that most dragons would rather hide away in mountains of gold, just like this one. I looked around again, and painted the map in my head for when I came back.

"Still feeling gracious?" I asked with an arch of my brow.

"Perhaps," Smaug looked at me with a soft growl.

"I hope to keep you curious, so that you can feed my own curiosity," I replied with a smile. "Let me live so I can return. Each time, I will bring a gift. Food or gold, maybe both."

The dragon looked at me for a moment, weighing his options. His chest glowed with fire, and I tensed to get ready to move if I had to. It paused suddenly, and disappeared and he lowered his head.

"Very well," he rumbled. "But remember, I hold your life in my jaws."

"I will remember," I nodded. "But hopefully you won't kill me."

* * *

 **THORIN'S POV**

He had been searching for weeks now. The rumors of Thrain being seen in Dunland had taken Thorin away from the Blue Mountains instantly. For the last 29 years the mountain had flourished, and with the council he had, there was little else to do. He was King in exile, and at the moment this had been more important. He had left without word to anyone but Dis and his nephews. Balin had been included in on the meeting. It had been over fifteen years since he had seen Dwalin, who had been traveling.

That there was a chance Thrain was alive, Thorin had to take it. He knew his father was still alive, he just had no idea where he would be. So he had spent the last several weeks looking, and he had found nothing. Not a single trace of any dwarf activity, and nothing happened. He searched small villages, looked around as best he could but the trail was cold.

As he sat there, looking at the flames of the small fire he had made for the night he felt the familiar tug at his heart. It had been rare over the last ten or so years, but every now and again he'd wish Arina had been with him. She would have been able to find Thrain. Tossing a few sticks into the flames, he finished the rabbit he had killed for dinner and slept lightly.

Several days later, he met Gandalf the Grey in person while in Bree. He had been eating at the Prancing Pony when the old wizard had joined him, and what he'd had to say was something he'd never thought he'd hear. Take back Erebor. While the quest itself would be dangerous, his heart pounded at the thought of going back home. So, they left the next day, going back toward the Blue Mountains.

"I will escort you as far as I can go," Gandalf said, riding along side him. "No doubt you are able to take care of yourself. I've heard many things about you over the years."

"How so?" Thorin demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"We share a friend, if you could say that," he shrugged.

"Funny, I don't see myself having many friends," Thorin grunted.

"Maybe not, but you do have a few powerful ones," the wizard smiled. "There are those who watch over you, from a distance."

Thorin hated when Gandalf spoke, only making the dwarf guess. He didn't like when others weren't just honest with him. For a moment however, his heart skipped a beat as he thought of her. He had been doing so well for the last decade. Why now was it coming back to him? Was it because of what he was about to do? He snorted a little at the thought. They road for a week together, before Thorin was back home and sending out ravens for the meeting. He wanted as much help as he could get. It would take some time for the dwarves to arrive, if they arrived at all. He at least had to try.

He had failed at trying harder for Arina, but this quest was something he would not fail at. It was not an option to him. Even if the seven families didn't give him what he needed, he had a small group of dwarves he'd ask for help. He paused as he wrote something out, and he sighed. Running a hand over his face, he grunted slightly. She should be here with them.

"Uncle?"

Lifting his gaze, he watched Fili walk in and join him. Thorin rose to his feet, and greeted his nephew.

"No luck?" he asked.

"No," Thorin sighed.

"We were hoping you'd find someone...if not Grandfather, then someone else," Fili said sadly.

"You need to think of her as dead, Fili," Thorin grunted. "It's the only way. We've found nothing, nothing at all of her. Or your grandfather."

"You really think she's dead, Uncle?"

"By Mahal, I hope not," he whispered.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last, and I am actually done writing it. I'll try to do something else with it, but we'll see.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Three days later, I returned to the mountain with a large deer over my shoulder. It wasn't a huge meal for the beast that lay in the mountain, but it'd do. It hurt my heart, walking into Erebor and seeing it like this. I had to remind myself that things could never be the way they used to be. As I walked back to where I had first met Smaug, I was greeted by the dragon lifting his head the moment I got to where I needed to be.

His eyes narrowed, and then gleamed with amusement at the deer that I let hit the ground with a thump. When I moved back, he snapped it up in his jaws and it was gone.

"I am surprised," he mused. "I expected you to stay away for far longer."

"What can I say? I must have a death wish," I sighed.

"And why is that?" the dragon asked, lowering his large head. "Surely one such as yourself would have use elsewhere."

"Believe it or not, I do not," I sighed, my voice sad. "Being the last of the shifters, or one of the last, I'm staying hidden. I do not wish to be part of the world any longer."

The great dragon turned his head, observing me with his large eye. It was like staring into fire, and after a moment I couldn't look at him any longer. He snorted, and smoke shot from his nostrils.

"Well, you may continue visiting," he rumbled. "Show me another form."

A smile lit my face, so I transformed into a large eagle and took flight. He roared and gave chase, so I circled around the main gold hoard for a little while. When I was done, I turned into a horse as I landed on one of the many long stone bridges. Galloping across, I listened as he rumbled in amusement and followed me.

I decided to show him a few more animals before I called it quits and returned to my original post. He amused us both by telling me stories of when the dragons were plentiful, and how he loathed clan life. I tried not to react when he spoke of the day he took Erebor, and thankfully he didn't notice. I spent hours with the dragon, until slumber called to him again.

Watching as he buried himself in his gold, I took my leave. Smaug knew I was no threat to him, and I intended to stay that way. He was the most powerful creature around these days, none dared to challenge him. Flying out of the mountain, I went past the town and to a safe part of the woods to find dinner. I didn't dare venture into Mirkwood, knowing better than to gift Thranduil with the knowledge that I was alive. If he did find out, I was sure I wouldn't be making another trip to the mountain, or anywhere for that matter.

* * *

"So you do have a sense of humor!" I laughed.

"I dare say I try," the dragon rumbled, a soft laugh bubbling in his throat.

It had been months since I had last seen him, and I could tell that after our fourth meeting, that the great dragon had taken a liking to me. When something called me away, and put me into hiding, I was gone for at least four months. Stepping foot in the mountain again gave me a chance to relax. Smaug had been awake when I had entered, and had immediately gone to teasing me. I had thought the old dragon didn't have it in him. He had been ornery that I had taken so long to return to the mountain.

"That is extremely refreshing," I laughed, laying flat on the bed of gold.

His large eyes narrowed as he watched me fiddle with the coins, so I glanced up and flicked one into his large nostril. A mighty snort sent the coin flying past me, and hitting the stairs behind me. I laughed at his grumble, and watched as he lowered his head.

"Oh, mighty Smaug, I care not for gold," I chuckled. "It is pointless. Why would I, when I can live off of the land."

"I am finding it hard to find reasons to kill you," he mused, and I grinned.

"Well, I am glad to hear that," I hummed.

"You are unlike humans, or dwarves," Smaug answered, tilting his great head. "Things that mean something to them, mean nothing to you. You are truly here for the company I provide, and the knowledge I carry."

"You are correct," I nodded. "I've lost all I hold dear to me. It's nice to find a...dare I say friend who is always where I know I can find him. One that I will not have to worry about losing."

A rumble left his jaws, and he lifted his lip to bare his sharp teeth. "Fools they all are, to try and take me on."

"Exactly my point," I smiled. "And I am finding that you are not only a ruthless killer. Your knowledge is vast, and it is wonderful to speak to you. You make your kind proud. Typical dragon, with a bit of charm and flare dare I say?"

Another rumbling laugh left his parted jaws, and I smiled lightly. Smoke trailed from his nostrils, and he spread a wing and shook his thick neck a little.

"I was quite the charmer back in the clan," he mused.

"Oh, I believe it," I laughed.

"And did you have a lover, little shifter?" he rumbled.

I fell quiet for several minutes, and looked down and focused on the gold for a while. The dragon fell silent with me, and I started a little when his muzzle appeared just inches from me.

"I...no I didn't," I sighed. "I suppose I might have had one, but that is long in the past."

"You speak as if you have lost it all?"

"You could say that," I mumbled. "But I wish not to think of it. Makes me sad."

Smaug moved quietly, and very lightly nudged my side. Surprised, I reached out and laid a hand on his scales to keep from falling over. He didn't move, and slowly I scratched him where my hand was at. A soft hum left his throat, and hot air washed over where I sat.

"I'll keep your secret," I teased. "That you are far to kind when you wish to be."

"Do not get ahead of yourself," he grunted. "I will burn you if you prove annoying."

"No you wouldn't. Not now anyway. You would have done that the...second time we met," I grinned.

His eyes narrowed, and I was rewarded with a flat look. I laughed freely at that, and slowly got up, letting my hands run across his scales. Smaug watched me closely, and for a moment his usually sharp gaze softened.

"You are an amazing dragon," I said softly. "You've done horrible things, but the kindness you have shown me….thank you."

Smaug sighed, his great body heaving slightly. "You are welcome to return whenever you wish, young one."

"Thank you," I nodded, leaning against his muzzle briefly.

Smiling at him, I transformed into a hawk and flew off, ready to go off and find some dinner, and possibly sleep for the night. I was happy, for the first time in almost 30 years. My heart no longer ached, and I felt as if I had something I could always go back to. Who knew that Smaug would have been capable of making friends, but I wasn't complaining.

As the months drew on, it became easier and easier to stay within Erebor. Smaug had taken a few flights over the year, just to stretch his wings and breathe some fresh air. While he stayed away from Lake-town, he still hunted elsewhere. He had taken me for one flight, and it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I kept his secrets, and thankfully he kept mine. A dragon such as himself owed allegiance to no one, so it wasn't a surprise. Some days, he considered me his own little treasure. I allowed him to think that, because it kept me safe.

I was woken one night when the Lady of Light appeared in my dreams, summoning me to Rivendell. I had tried to ignore her for two days, when the final dream had been an angry one. I had been angry with the way she had done things, so grudgingly I accepted it. I wasn't thrilled to leave the dragon I thought so highly of. I should have been smarter and not become close to the great beast, but I wasnt.

I sighed as we sat together after hours of talking and moving through the mountain. He rumbled as I laid flat on my back and looked up at the rocks.

"I have to go away for a while," I finally said. "I'm not sure how long it's going to be before I return."

"Oh?" he asked looking down at me, his gaze narrowing slightly.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Don't kill me yet. I have to go visit some friends for some type of gathering. If I don't show up it'll look bad on my part. Maybe I'll find something worth while to bring back to you."

Smaug grumbled slightly as he lowered his head to me. "Fine, you go to this thing and when you are done you come back. No one is allowed to kill you, but me," he rumbled with a growl.

"I'll be sure to remember that," I laughed as I sat up. "Try not to get to excited that I'm gone."

The dragon chuckled slightly and watched as I transformed in to an eagle and flew off after telling him good bye. His secrets were safe with me, I knew he knew that. As I flew, I grumbled slightly to myself. I had been called away to Rivendell by none other than Lord Elrond himself. I knew that it was a bad thing that he had called on me. Especially when he had Lady Galadriel do it for him. I hated getting dreams to be summoned.

* * *

 **THORIN'S POV**

Entering Rivendell had been the last thought on his mind. Asking elves for help. Thorin glared over the balcony railing as the dinner continued behind him. He had briefly had dinner with Gandalf and Elrond, until the company had shown how dwarves truly act during dinner. It had warmed his heart to hear songs, and even though it was extremely rude, the dwarf had snorted during the whole thing. He was the King after all, but being on the road had taken it's toll on him. Bofur had started the song, and the others had joined in. No doubt they had terrified the poor elves that had been helping them. He still had to smile.

Then again as he thought about it, he didn't like anything that was going on. First they were towing a hobbit along, who knew nothing of the wild. He was a peaceful little thing, and the wilds were no place for him. Bilbo. Ah yes that was his name. Thorin grunted softly to himself, and listened to the others talk behind him. That blasted wizard had better know what he was doing. Thorin didn't realize how difficult this truly was going to be. He sighed softly, and continued his glaring over the elvish city. They had not had the greatest journey so far. They had been captured by trolls and almost roasted alive, and then chased by Orcs until they ended up here. He didn't even want to think about the troll encounter. It had been just humiliating. His eyes narrowed even further, and he was confident they'd turn into slits if he kept it up.

They had lost their ponies, and most of their possessions on this trip. While he was happy that they were able to live off the land if they had to, he wasn't pleased with the out come. The last thing he wanted to do again was ask for help. They were against this quest anyway. He was sure that the elves would try and stop their journey. He listened as the company continued to speak behind him, and he sighed as Fili and Kili laughed at something. He had not wanted to bring them along, but they had insisted. He didn't have the heart to deny them this quest.

"I have one more guest," Lord Elrond suddenly spoke, so Thorin turned around.

Everything around him faded into silence as he stared at the woman who was on his arm. He blinked once, and had to mask his expression so that no one could read it. She didn't look any different than when he had last seen her thirty years ago. There she was, alive and well. They had searched for fifteen years and not a trace of her had been found, yet here she was.

"Arina!" Kili cried.

He noticed after she met his eyes, she chose to ignore him. For the moment, he figured that was a wise course of action. Rage suddenly bubbled up in his throat, and he found he was about to explode, but Fili leaped to his feet. He blinked for a moment, and had to take a step back. She was alive, all this time she was alive. Several emotions went through him, happiness and sadness among them. He wanted to rip her apart for what she had done. The way she had left and never looked back.

Watching as Arina greeted the others, he studied the emotions that went across her own face. She was overwhelmed, completely stunned by facing them all again. There was a heavy sadness in her eyes that had disappeared the moment Kili had surged to his feet. He watched as she cautiously greeted Dwalin, who took her in a hold so tight he saw tears escape her tightly closed eyes. He shifted his feet just barely, and watched the tears in her eyes. When she opened them again, she was laughing at something Dwalin had said. Everyone was greeting her as if she had never left. Fili and Kili were beyond excited to see her, and his quiet Fili had to hug her again. He took in how she interacted with everyone, and soon she finally threw caution to the wind with them.

Anger welled up in him again, and he found himself turning away from the sight and moving away. He crossed his arms and went back to the balcony, and resumed his angry glare. It was the only thing he could think of doing right now. She was alive! Reaching out, he gripped the stone and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was the King, he could confront her if she came over. Could he? Standing up straight again, he crossed his arms.

"Thorin..."

Her voice may have changed, but it was still her own. She spoke cautiously, and he noticed her coming into his line of sight. Arina turned, so that her back rested against the railing, giving her a better look at his face. He glared again, and finally exhaled the breath he found he had been holding.

"I thought you were dead," he rumbled, facing her. "Yet here you are...just fine."

She dropped her gaze immediately, and for a moment he thought she was going to run. Part of him didn't want her to, and he almost reached out to stop her. Thorin calmed his nerves, and stayed still, waiting for her answer. He couldn't appear weak in front of her right now, he had every right to be angry. But he was also so happy to see her alive. Alive!

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear it."

His heart ached at her answer, and how fragile her voice sounded. He knew from that alone she had truly not meant to hurt him, but he was still so angry. There were so many questions he demanded answers. For a long moment it was silent, and Arina finally found the courage to lift her eyes and meet his own. He had every intention of walking away, but that would make him a coward. Instead, Thorin found himself giving her a slight smile.

"It is good to see you again, Arina," he rumbled, and speaking her name again for the first time in thirty years threatened to shatter him.

"And you," she murmured.

Just like that, he felt his heart warm. She was fine, and she had finally returned. He supposed he could drop his guard for just a moment. He had noticed that everyone else had kindly turned away and Bofur was animatedly telling a story. Giving in to the joy that was in his heart, Thorin reached forward and let his hand run down her cheek briefly. She looked at him in pure shock, but her cheeks drew in color instantly. He gave her a gentle look, but after that he turned and walked away from her. He had to clear his head so that he wouldn't throttle her with anger. Which at this point he was sure she'd take. But as he had been drilling in his head, she was alive and that was what mattered.

* * *

 **And this my dear readers is the end. It's been great great fun coming up with these memories! Thank you for following along!**

 **It has been so much fun building Arina.. She has been built from the ground up, and I've never ever had a character like her. I quiet like her!**


End file.
